A Murderer and a Time Machine
by Manic-Sparkles
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor came to Japan as Kira was killing? What would he do? Join the Doctor as he works to find Kira with L and end his insolence but with what sacrifice? Set after Doctor Who episode "The Big Bang" and just after the death of Raye Penber in Death Note.
1. A Blue Box

**Hey so this is my first Death note fanfic so I hope you all like it :) I don't own Doctor Who or Death Note (even though I wish I did) Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Blue Box**

A girl with red hair clung on for dear life. The rail she held vibrated and shook violently. "Doctor!" She yelled. "What have you done this time?!" Her patience was wearing thin as this was about the millionth time that he had gone on a path to crashing the ship. A man with long quirky oak-brown hair was slamming buttons on the circular console before him. Sweat ran down his brow and his face showed panic with a large hint of excitement as if crashing was his plan the whole time.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Protested the dark haired Doctor. "Blame Rory as I sent him to sort out the circuits!"

Sliding along the floor was a light-haired man. "Doctor, stop lying to Amy!" He exclaimed, trying to grip something. "You were the one fixing the circuits earlier." Rory sighed. It was apparently all his fault. Again.

Amy, the red head, joined her husband, Rory in sighing. "The question is Doctor: Can you fix this?"

The Doctor glanced up from the controls for a second. "Well, yes... yes? ...maybe? ...I don't exactly know but this seems like a lot of fun!" He grinned, setting off both Amy and Rory's sighing reflexes. "Just this! That! Annnnnnd... Ding!" He rambled on.

Thump!

The room jumped for a second before everything settled down. Hitting the wall with a small thud, Rory proceeded to rub the affected area on his head. This was only one of a few injuries he's had once he joined the TARDIS team, he thought. But he was the clumsiest after all. The Doctor was typing into the typewriter on his console, occasionally snatching a look at the small screen hanging in front of him. On the other side of the room, Amy was rubbing her lips which had just smacked into the metal bar she hung onto. It hurt a lot, she thought. She hoped that it wouldn't swell up as she didn't really want massive puffy lips like some of those women on TV.

"Well, it seems that we are on Earth." Muttered the Doctor.

Rory's eyes wondered over to him. "What year?" It wouldn't be the first time the Doctor managed to land the TARDIS in some forgotten year.

"Your time, give or take a few years." He replied immediately.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "What does a 'few years' mean?" Questioned Amy, staring up at the quirky man.

"We are somewhere between 2001 and 2015 it seems." The Doctor smirked. "Not too bad if I say so myself."

As a reaction, Amy shook her head, smiling. Ceasing the adventure ahead of him, the Doctor leapt down the glass stairs to the wooden door. "Ready to go?" The Doctor asked enthusiastically, seizing the handle to open the door. The couple nodded silently and as they did the Doctor swung open the door with great force. He may look quite skinny but he did have a bit of muscle on him. Straightening his bow tie, he examined his surroundings. Amy and Rory then exited the TARDIS, mouths gaping open. They seemed to be in a large city. The wind rustled the broccoli-like trees and skyscrapers towered above them like giants. People were rushing around everywhere as if they were in panic. It was pretty cool, they thought to themselves. The Doctor sniffed the air loudly, raising Amy and Rory's eyebrows.

"Japan. Present day." He muttered completely oblivious to the couple next to him.

"Well, that's a new place I guess..." Mumbled Rory.

"Let's have a look around! Maybe there's something fun happening y'know!" The Doctor grinned with a childish glint in his gleaming eyes. Racing off and grabbing his friends' hands, their mouths dropped in amazement. Amy had the feeling that this was going to be fun but then again, she always had the feeling when travelling with that raggedy man.

They spent the day wandering around the city, eating Japanese food, feeding fish, shopping, reading manga and whatever they wanted to do. "We should do this more often, Doctor." Rory proclaimed. "Today has been a great day!"

Amy nudged her husband. "No need to jinx it, you moron." She smiled innocently at him as she snuggled into his arms. They all lay on grass in the park whilst taking in the slowly disappearing sunlight.

"What are we going to do after this?" Rory asked, looking over to the Doctor, who was plonked on a rock.

"Hmmm..." His hand was placed on his chin and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" Questioned Rory, propping himself up with his arm.

"There's something wrong." The Doctor watched the clouds. "Something here is definitely not meant to be here."

Amy sighed. Even if everything was perfect, there was always something wrong in the Doctor's mind. "What exactly do you mean?" Asked the Scottish redhead. "Aliens?"

"Probably."

"Are they going to kill us?"

"Probably."

"Do we have to stop them?"

"Probably."

"Is it going to be dangerous?"

The Doctor's eyes darted over to Amy. "Always."


	2. What is a Kira?

**So I'm going to be uploading chapters whenever I can and they'll be quite often until September and who knows, may I'll be finished by then? Probably not. Anyway, here's the next chapter of A Murderer and a Time Machine. I don't own Doctor Who or Death Note (sadly).**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 2: What is a Kira?**

Amy looked over at her raggedy man, wondering what could make him give such vague answers. She guessed that it was something that he didn't know and the one thing she knew about her Doctor is that he hated not to know something. Sighing, she hoped that her peace wouldn't end but then she remembered that she was travelling with the Doctor and there was always an adventure ahead. She smiled, remembering all the fun adventures she had with him and this lifted her spirits a great deal. "Shall we get going then?" Amy grinned, jumping up so she stood beside the Doctor.

The Doctor flashed back to reality and smiled, bouncing up. Rory sighed. Another adventure already, he thought. "Let's go and find out what's happening here, Ponds!" The Doctor exclaimed. He yanked Rory's arm so he was forced to stand up and then grabbed their hands. Rushing off into the distance, Amy wondered what was going to happen this time. What aliens would she encounter? What plan do they have? Who will we work with? How will we stop them? The questions flooded her mind so that she was completely oblivious to the outside, until they reached the giant screen before them.

On the building was, what seemed to be, a giant TV screen. Rory whistled in admiration. Then, the news flashed on.

_"Update on the Kira killings: Kira has killed 12 more inmates over the night in Japan. They have all suffered from heart attacks and the police are continuing their investigation but there have been no results. They have told us to warn the public not to make contact with Kira in anyway and if they see him, please report it to the police __immediately."_

The Doctor was focused on the TV. Kira, he thought, I bet you are who I am looking for. "Hey, Doctor." Rory mumbled. "Why do you always have to bring us to a place with a murderer on the loose?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Because what fun would we have if I didn't!" Rory sighed. "Come along, Ponds! We have a Kira to catch!" He rushed off again, dragging along the couple towards the TARDIS. Once reaching the TARDIS, he clicked his fingers, the doors swung open and he entered. He had a lot of work to do. He skipped, with bounds of energy, over to the column in the middle of the room. Swinging the monitor over to the typewriter, he proceeded to begin typing. "Kira... Kira... Kira..." He repeated over and over again. Amy and Rory walked over to the Doctor, watching the screen above him closely.

The Doctor hit a final button on the typewriter with great force and then swung his head to face the screen. "Here we go!" He said proudly. "Kira: Serial killer who murdered hundreds of criminals, 12 FBI agents, detectives and a few more. He would punish the guilty or those who opposed him. He killed using a heart attacks and didn't need to be present for the crimes. He needs the face and name of a victim before killing them. The identity of Kira was _UNKNOWN._" The Doctor raised his eyebrow. "What does it mean? _UNKNOWN_!? The TARDIS should know everything! How is the identity of one serial killer unknown?" The Doctor yelled, slamming his hand of the console.

"Doctor."

"This is impossible! How could this happen?"

"Doctor."

"How could the most important piece of information be missing?"

"Doctor."

"How did I not already solve this case? I've been alive for 1000 years!"

"Doctor!" Amy grabbed the Doctor's arm and turned him around so that he was facing her. "Let's go figure that out! There's no point yelling about it because that won't give us any information!"

The Doctor's eyes glinted with surprise but then his mind came back to reality. He nodded. "Yeah..." He straightened his navy blue bow tie. "I should focus. I will focus and we will catch ourselves Kira, the alleged serial killer because I'm missing some records that I want." His face became serious, sending shivers down Amy's spine. She knew that the Doctor meant business and nothing would stand in his way of catching the murderer. Nothing at all.

"First, let's sort out some fake IDs. I don't know whether this Kira will be able to notice my psychic paper but for this one time, I'm going to be safe." He reached into the pocket of his tweed jacket. "No, not that... I don't think that's it... How did that get in there?" He mumbled to himself. "Ah, here they are!" He pulled 3 cards from his pocket and presented one to Rory, then Amy and kept one for himself.

Amy looked at the card. "Jane Goodman?" Examining the card, she noticed that there was her face on it, a fake name and it claimed that she was an intelligence agent from MI6. "MI6?"

The Doctor smiled. "Well, if there's anything that draws Kira to you, it's being a criminal or agent."

Rory gasped. "Draw him to us!? Are you crazy?"

"Yes, but how else are we meant to find him? Anyway he needs our name too and if you haven't noticed, I have given you a fake name."

Rory shrugged. "I guess. I'm Daniel Goodman from now on then."

The Doctor's eyes glinted. "Just call me John Smith."

Amy sighed. "Isn't that a bit obvious?"

"Well, you don't even know my real name so there is no way that Kira is ever getting it." The Doctor shoved the ID in his pocket. "Let's go catch ourselves Kira!"


	3. Gathering Data

**The story is going a bit slow at the moment but it's going to pick up and when it does, it's going to get really interesting. I don't own either Doctor Who or Death Note.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 3: Gathering data**

Silence. The city beneath the glowing moon that sat high up in the sky. Criminals hiding in the shadows, cowering in fear and all doors locked, avoiding connection with crime. A man, running with a bag of money, cackled as the police lost him. Then he stopped as the feeling in his chest grew. His heart stopped and then he lie on the ground with money spilling over the floor. A couple a minutes later, the police found him and took away the body. They knew what happened to him. It happened to every criminal. He had suffered Kira's wrath. In the shadows stood a girl examining the crime scene. She twiddled her golden hair, watching closely at what was happening and sighed. Life had become harder since Kira had started killing and she wanted to stop it but she didn't want to get involved so she walked away like anyone else would in the situation. She didn't want to die so she refused to help like everyone else in the world. Helping to find Kira meant your death and this was a well known fact by now. She witnessed a day ago a man getting off a train and having a heart attack. He didn't look like a criminal to her so she assumed that he was an agent of sorts and Kira had found him. She'd noticed him looking into the train before he died but she didn't bother to look in to see who it was there. Assuming it was Kira, she turned her back because she didn't want to die. Then she turned her back on the crime scene today and walked away. I don't want to die, she repeated over and over in her head as the guilt tried to take over. Everyone felt as she did at the moment. Guilty for not helping find Kira, unless you were actually trying to find Kira or supported Kira.

* * *

The blue police box vanished and was nowhere in sight. Inside of it though, the team were on their way to police headquarters. "Doctor, are you sure that they will let us work with them?" Rory asked nervously as the Doctor's plan seemed farfetched in his mind.

"How could they refuse? They need all the help they can get right now and being intelligence agents, we are just the people they need!" The Doctor proudly exclaimed.

"Doctor, they are looking for a serial killer so won't it look a bit suspicious." Amy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aha! That's a good thing! They'll keep us around if we look suspicious!"

Amy sighed. What was she going to do with him, she thought. "But that means they won't give any information about the case away and quite frankly, I don't want to be considered as being a serial killer. It would look terrible on my record."

"That's quite something for someone who used to deliver kissograms!"

Amy growled at him for stooping so low. "That's not something you'd usually say."

"I'm really focused on the task at hand at the moment and worrying about your issues isn't one of my top priorities."

Rory decided to break the growing tension in the air. "Anyway, what should we do if we get captured?"

"Go along with the flow! Let them do what they want, we can get into there easier then!" The Doctor skidded over to another set of buttons on the console, hitting them each in turn and then pulling a lever. "Let's go! We're currently just outside the police station." The Doctor rushed over to the doors, pulling them open. "Oh."

Amy raised her eyebrow again. "What did you do this time?" The couple walked over to the doors and looked out them to see that they were in an office, an empty one. "Did you land us in the police headquarters?"

"Yeah."

"You idiot."

"Well, I got us in here didn't I?" He protested, trying to cover up his mistake. He strolled over to one of the computer and took a metal stick from his pocket with a green tip. He pointed the stick at the computer and it glowed, making a strange noise as it did. It was his sonic screwdriver which was great at getting information he wanted. "According to this," he began to scan the computer for useful information. "A detective with the name L is in charge of this investigation and he has enlisted the help of the police task force with the head of the taskforce being Soichiro Yagami. L has so far deduced that Kira is a student and is living in Japan. He has also found that Kira can control the time of death and what the victim will do before they die." The Doctor moved the sonic closer to the computer. "Recently L sent 12 FBI agents to Japan and they are all dead." Amy and Rory gasped. "Well, we already knew that but I guess that it tells us that it's got to be early in the Kira killings if that is all they know and they don't even have a suspect yet."

"Hey chief? Are you still here?" The group heard a voice from down the corridor. Somebody was still here and they were currently looking at classified information whilst a blue police box sat in the room. Nothing could be even more suspicious. The group looked at the door, frozen in place. The door creaked open to reveal a young looking man in a suit. He had a black hair and was holding a coffee. "Hey chief-" He stopped mid-speech noticing the people in the room weren't who he thought it was. He dropped his coffee on the floor. "W-who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Just call me the Doctor. I'm here to help."


	4. Just a Misunderstanding

**I'm writing as many chapters as I can at the moment since I don't have a block and well, you can expect a few more chapters soon. I'm on a roll! I know I do quite short chapters but I have ideas that don't last long so if they're going to be good, I have to write them as soon as possible. I don't own Doctor Who or Death Note.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 4: Just a Misunderstanding**

"Hey chief? Are you still here?" The group heard a voice from down the corridor. Somebody was still here and they were currently looking at classified information whilst a blue police box sat in the room. Nothing could be even more suspicious. The group looked at the door, frozen in place. The door creaked open to reveal a young looking man in a suit. He had a black hair and was holding a coffee. "Hey chief-" He stopped mid-speech noticing the people in the room weren't who he thought it was. He dropped his coffee on the floor. "W-who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Just call me the Doctor. I'm here to help."

The man at the door, mouth gaping open, just stood their in shock. The group looked back at him in the same manner, except for the Doctor who smiled like a madman. "H-how did you even get in here?"

The Doctor smiled. "Well, I'm very good at getting to places I want to go and I really wanted to find out some information about the Kira investigation." Amy and Rory looked at each other. The Doctor was giving away their plan in front of a police officer and he was doing it so proudly, they thought, he's mad! "I just want to find this Kira person because I currently am missing information on their identity and that's made me very curious. I need that information and I thought that maybe the police had some useful data but I was wrong." The Doctor sighed. "This data is terrible. Just plain awful."

Amy and Rory just stared at the Doctor. He wasn't only giving away the plan but he was insulting the police as well. "Doctor, what are you doing?"

He put his hand up as to signal Amy to stop talking. "Ignore my friend here, she's new to all this." Amy fumed at this comment and it took all her sanity not to hurt the mad man. "What's your name then?"

The man at the door looked dumbfounded. "M-my name is M-Matsuda." He stuttered.

"Nice name! Very cool!"

"Well, Doctor, who are you?"

"Me? I'm just your average detective person thingy."

"You're a detective?"

"Yes, sort of. I found many dangerous criminals in the past. I even knew who Jack the Ripper was."

"Why didn't you go to the front desk?"

"I would've buuuuut... I accidently landed her instead and I took the opportunity to get the information I wanted. However, you don't have the information so I am going to assist you to find it!" He grinned childishly at Matsuda. "Now take me to your... L?"

Matsuda looked even more shocked at this remark. "E-everyone knows that no one can meet L. L's identity is secret and none of us have ever met him."

"Oh." The Doctor scratched his head. "That just makes this case even harder to solve."

"Uh, sorry I guess."

The Doctor pointed his finger at Matsuda. "Then take me to Soichiro Yagami, the head of this taskforce!"

"Uh... sure." Matsuda seemed deep in thought. "Wait a second, you just broke into a police station to get classified records. If anyone should be ordering someone around, it should be me!"

"Yes, I guess so." The Doctor looked deep into Matsuda's eyes. "So who are you meant to be taking me to?"

"I must take you to the chief." Matsuda then walked over to the Doctor and cuffed him.

The Doctor looked over to Amy and Rory. "Go in the TARDIS now and lock yourselves in. You'll be safer that way."

Amy chuckled. "No way! I'm not leaving you behind."

"I just knew you would say that so I took precautions." Then the TARDIS dematerialised and began materialising on top of the couple. "Those IDs have a tracker on that only the TARDIS can track and the TARDIS will protect you."

"Doctor!" Amy tried to grab the Doctor but she was already in the TARDIS. She sprinted to the doors, seizing the lock but it wouldn't budge. "I hope you knwo what you're doing, raggedy man."

Outside the TARDIS, Matsuda was confused about what was going on and decided to ignore what just happened. He knew from the way the Doctor spoke that there was no way to get into the blue box so he yanked the cuffs around the Doctor's wrists and took him away. He went through the open door into the corridor and revealed his mobile phone from his pocket. Looking down at the object, he proceeded to type in his chief's number. The phone began to ring and Matsuda put it to his ear. The ringing stopped after 10 seconds and he could hear a voice on the other end of the line.

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

"Hello Chief! This is Matsuda. I am at the police station and something has happened."

_"What do you mean, Matsuda?"_

"Someone name 'The Doctor' has broken into the police headquarters and has been looking at classified information."

_"What!? Where is he now?"_

"He is in my custody and there is also a blue box in the headquarters as well and I think that his accomplices are in there."

_"Right. I will be there immediately."_

"Ok, chief." He hung up the phone. "Right, Doctor. Chief Yagami will be here in a few minutes. But first can I ask why you are so interested in talking to him?"

The Doctor smiled. "He is the closest to L and he is how I will get to L. From there it will be so much easier to solve this case because I will be in contact with what humans call the greatest detective in the world."

The way he said humans made Matsuda shiver. He talked like he wasn't human himself, which is impossible, Matsuda thought, or is it?


	5. A Helping Hand

**Here's another chapter~ I don't own either Doctor Who or Death Note**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 5: A Helping Hand**

Matsuda and the Doctor stood in corridor, in an awkward silence. They glanced at each other now and again. "So Matsuda, you're part of the police investigation right? So how's it all going?"

Matsuda looked up at the man. "I'm not permitted to discuss classified information with people who break in to the police."

"Why not?" The Doctor smiled. "I always tell my enemy my plan or a lot of the time, that's probably why something usually goes wrong..." He sighed. "Well, not today anyway. I'm meeting your chief!" He looked like a child that was proud with mess they've created.

"Just because you are talking to the chief, doesn't mean that you can meet L."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't, Doctor. There is no way you are meeting L."

"I have a plan, Matsuda. A very good plan. Foolproof in fact!" The Doctor exclaimed proudly. Then through the doors, a man entered in a smart suit wearing glasses. He had dark hair that looked like it was going grey due to age and stress. At the moment, he looked extremely ticked off and as if anything could set him off. It was very likely because he had been called back into work due to the intruder. "Ah, you must be Soichiro Yagami. Pleasure to meet you!" Greeted the Doctor in a cheerful tone.

"You must be 'The Doctor' then." Soichiro replied, removing his glasses and cleaning them.

"Yep! That's me! I'm your intruder that was looking at classified information. I bet you have lots of questions. I'll be glad to answer them." The Doctor grinned.

"Hmph." The chief looked even more pissed than before. "Why are you so cheerful?"

"I'm used to getting caught and stuff. It's a thing that happens to me a lot." Soichiro then grabbed the cuffs around the Doctor's hands and pulled them as he began to walk down the corridor. The Doctor put up no resistance, making Soichiro curious why he was here in the first place. It made it even more urgent for him to reach the interrogation room so he could find out what was going on. He had enough going one with the Kira case and this just made life even more difficult for him.

Soichiro seized the door handled and yanked it open and shoved the Doctor inside. Then he proceeded to lock it. He entered the room opposite from the Doctor's with a large glass screen separating them. Strolling over to a chair, he cleared his throat. He grabbed the microphone as he plonked himself on the chair with Matsuda following close behind. Matsuda sat in the chair next to Soichiro's. "Doctor, we will now ask you some questions."

The Doctor was pacing up and down the room. "Does 'we' include L?"

Soichiro raised an eyebrow. "This does not concern L."

The Doctor laughed as if to mock them. "Of course it does! I just stole some of his information and I think that he might want it back."

"What do you mean 'stole his information'?" Soichiro stood up immediately.

"I've got all his information in my pocket." He then proceeded to somehow reach in his tweed compartment and reveal his sonic screwdriver. Pressing the button on it, he pointed it at his handcuffs and with that, the handcuffs fell off. He wiggled the sonic. "I got it all on here." Soichiro sprinted out onto the hallway but whilst he did that, the Doctor used the sonic to seal himself in the room. "Sorry Yagami. I'm not leaving here until I get what I want."

Soichiro tried to unlock the door but it wouldn't open so he made his way back into the investigation room and grabbed the microphone. "I've had about enough of you and your games. What are you doing here?" He growled, his tone sounding incredibly angry.

"I'm here to help with the Kira investigation and stuff. Ask Matsuda. I really hate repeating myself." The Doctor circled the room again and Matsuda explained what the Doctor had told him to his chief.

"So, Doctor, I see that you want to meet L. That's not going to happen."

The Doctor sighed. "Can I at least speak to him? I need to speak to him so I can solve this case!" The Doctor yelled. "Don't you understand that I just want to help you with this case and all this talk is getting us nowhere!"

Soichiro turned the microphone off for a second. "Maybe we should let him talk to L, or at least tell L about this."

Matsuda looked surprised. "You can't seriously let that man talk to L!?"

"What else can we do? He won't answer us but maybe he'll answer L." Soichiro sighed. "I really can't be dealing with this right now."

"Chief, I'll check to see if L is still online." Matsuda replied calmly as he checked the computer. "He's still here. Well, we will need that other man if we can contact him."

"I'll go out and call him. They said in emergency situations to do so." With that, Soichiro left the room. Matsuda sat there, watching the Doctor play with his sonic. The Doctor had his sonic next to his ear and seemed to be listening to it. Now and again he would tap it.

"Chief Yagami, is that you?" A synthetic voice came from the computer.

"L? This is Matsuda."

"How did you manage to contact me without Watari?"

"I-I don't know..." Matsuda stuttered. He hadn't done anything and had no clue but was it the Doctor? He was fiddling with that device of his and it would be likely if he had found a way to contact him. "I think that the man in custody did it."

"Man in custody? What has happened?"

Matsuda proceeded to tell L of the events that night. "I think that his device contacted you somehow L."

"Hmmm." He heard L say. "Well, I may as well talk to this 'Doctor' if he wants to talk to me so badly. Please put me through to him, Matsuda."

"Yes, sir." Matsuda flipped the microphone speech.

The Doctor heard a feint noise and his attention was drawn in. "Hello L."

"Hello Doctor."


	6. Hello L

**I hope that you are enjoying this so far and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. I still don't own Doctor Who or Death Note.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 6: Hello L**

"Hello L."

"Hello Doctor."

Silence filled the rooms. Matsuda was biting his nails, wondering what was going to happen. He hoped that Chief Yagami wouldn't be mad for letting L and the Doctor converse. It wasn't his choice, he just decided not to argue with L because that would be a stupid idea. He stood up and left the room, intending to find the chief whilst leaving the Doctor and L to have a private chat.

The Doctor smiled. "I know you have access to the cameras in this room so you know what I look like and I'm guessing that you're trying to figure who I am." He faced a hidden camera in the corner and waved.

"Correct you are, Doctor." The synthetic voice said. "What kind of a name is 'Doctor' anyway?"

"What kind of a name is L?" His eyes glinted.

"I see. You want to play that game. So what do you really want from me?"

The Doctor fiddled with his screwdriver, aiming it at the camera so it smashed. "I want to find Kira."

"Yes, I understand that but how?"

He tapped the sonic. "With your help."

"I won't let you help until I know who you are."

"If you tell me who you are, then I will tell you who I am."

"I won't tell you my name, Doctor."

"I wasn't suggesting a name trade. I don't tell people my name."

"Neither do I. I guess we may be able to come to some understanding."

The Doctor smiled. "I do love face-to-face interactions though and I can't talk to you whilst I'm in here."

"I am not going to meet you, Doctor."

"But I am standing behind you." He replied coldly.

L swivelled around on his chair to see the silhouette of the Doctor. "But how-"

"How indeed. I used this." He wiggled the sonic screwdriver. "First I used the sonic to track your position and in turn alerted you to talk to me. Then I knocked out the camera and unlocked the door. As Matsuda and Yagami weren't there, I walked back into the main office and entered my TARDIS. Once entering my TARDIS, I continued to talk to you as I tracked your location. My TARDIS flew here and here I am."

L, clumsily, fell out of his chair in shock. He hadn't prepared for this situation. He knew it was impossible for anyone to track him so how could this one man do it so quickly. The Doctor offered his hand to L but L ignored it and stood up on his own before returning to his perch on the chair. "So, Doctor, do I find out who you are now that you have found me."

The Doctor eyes glinted happily at L. "What do you want to know, L?"

"Who exactly are you?" Questioned the detective, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him.

"I am the Doctor. I am the last time lord from the planet Gallifrey as the rest died during the time war. I am over 1000 years old and I have 2 hearts. I have a ship that can travel through time and space called the TARDIS. I have saved many civilisations from destruction, including the Earth and now I am here to solve the Kira case so I can update my records on my TARDIS. Does that cover everything because I won't be repeating that again."

L's eyes widened, unable to take in the mad theories that this man suggested to him. They were the most farfetched things he's ever heard. "How can you be serious?" The Doctor's face was calm and collected, he showed no emotion but his strength and pride. He towered above the man sitting in the chair, making him feel like a child again. He couldn't comprehend all the theories but he felt he had to believe him as he knew that this man wasn't lying. "But you look human?"

"You look time lord." The man instantly replied coldly. "Can I help you with this investigation then?"

"If that is the only way to preserve my identity, then I must let you. I feel like I can trust you anyway, even though your face says not to."

"I swear that everyone doesn't trust this face! But you don't need to worry about me and your little secret because I wouldn't dream of telling anyone. I'm not a fan of blackmail." The Doctor nodded at L. "I'll head back to police headquarters and assist from there. Also I will break the news of the FBI agents to them." The Doctor turned to face the TARDIS. "I am assuming that you haven't told them yet."

L's attention peaked. "The agents were killed? I guessed as much. I predict that the FBI won't lend any support now which will be quite annoying. You're just going to have to fill their space, Doctor."

"And I will. I'll be going then. See you later, L." He then entered the TARDIS and it dematerialized before L. He sat there dumbfounded for the first time in his life. He just couldn't understand that man. He was the strangest man he's ever met and that was quite something coming from that detective.

The next morning, the TARDIS materialized in the center of the police headquarters. The Doctor swiftly exited the TARDIS with his companions close behind him. "Hey Soichiro!" He yelled happily. "I'm back!"

The chief's eyes widened. "You! Where did you go yesterday?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Well, I went to visit L and we talked for a bit. We came to an understanding and we are going to be working with each other." The entire task force looked confused except Chief Yagami who looked furious and Matsuda who smiled dumbly. "Well, this is going to be lots of fun." He grinned at his new team.


	7. Bad News, team!

**Here's a chapter for now. It's short but I don't want to move onto the next bit yet so I just ended it like this. I still don't own Doctor Who or Death Note.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 7: Bad News, team!**

"Hey everyone! I'm the Doctor and I am here to help!" Exclaimed the Doctor, waving frantically at everyone. "And these are my associates, Jane and David Goodman." Amy and Rory sighed. They couldn't believe that the Doctor was so happy when he had ticked off quite a few people. "Yesterday, I met L and we sorted out a few things and now I get to help." He grinned at the police officers, causing them to join Amy and Rory in sighing.

From the back of the room, a synthetic voice began to speak. "Yes, the Doctor shall be helping us on the Kira investigation as he has resources that could prove very useful."

"Right, first I am going to tell you about the 12 dead FBI agents that were sent to spy on you by L." The Doctor proclaimed without a care.

"D-dead FBI agents?" Matsuda stuttered.

"Spying on us for L?" Spoke one of the police officers.

"Yes and yes. Kira was getting information from the police so he was forced to look into the police. It's a very logical idea."

"But how could he do that!? We trust him and he doesn't even show his face." Yelled a police officer, standing up.

"Yeah! We've been risking our lives this entire time and he isn't so why should we listen to him." Another police officer barked at the Doctor and L.

Chief Yagami, whilst everyone was yelling, had been on the phone to the FBI who explained the whole situation. He was furious that L had trusted this mad man over the police. "L, I just got off the phone with the director of the FBI. According to him, you arranged for the FBI to come to Japan and investigate everyone associated with the task force."

L replied instantly with a calm voice. "Yes, I did."

"So how do you explain this ? Are we now suspects in our own investigation?"

"I felt it was necessary to uncover Kira's identity."

"I cannot accept that! I find it unbelievable that you would spy on us, the very people working with you on this case."

Around the room, people started to ask questions. They could no longer trust L and knew that they were going to die if they opposed Kira, whether criminals or not. Beginning to wonder where Kira's sense of justice went, they questioned whether they wanted to continue on this investigation. Whilst all this drama was happening, the Doctor was browsing the computer until he came across a new piece of evidence on the Kira case. He stood up.

"Hey, L. I've got some new information here. There was another victim who wrote a note. I'm sending it now." He typed on the keyboard quicker than anyone had seen before.

L looked at his computer screen, reading the note that appeared on it. Like the other he read the top line and added it to the end of the other notes he got. His hopes were high. Maybe this would give him the information he needed to find him."

"L, do you know Gods of Death love apples?" He sighed. "Damn you, Kira."

Back at the HQ, everyone was silent and finding information about Kira. They just wanted to get the day's work done and go home. This was a long day for them. The Doctor, however, was gathering as much information and possible with the help of Amy and Rory. He was sending as much information to the TARDIS as possible and by that, it meant everything. The buzzing from the sonic never stopped, causing many of the the task force to get ticked off even more. They were all on the edge of snapping. Now and again, L would get the task force to report useful information but the amount of it decreased. L was currently doing some research on the dead FBI agents to figure out how Kira got their names and if it was one of the suspects they were investigating at the time.

"Kira, what are you doing?"

"Kira, why did you kill them?"

"Kira did they find you?"

"Kira, who are you?"


	8. Bigger on the inside

**Sorry for taking so long to release a new chapter but I've been quite busy and I rewatched some of the episodes of Death Note. I'm currently on episode 27 and I started on episode 7. I've had a bit of free time at work so I've had the chance to watch them and memorize the details. That means that the fanfic will be better. Hopefully. I would rewatch Doctor Who but I'm certain that I can remember most of the details. Also it should now start to get interesting because so far it hasn't been the most interesting thing. But hey, practice makes perfect. I don't own either Death Note or Doctor Who.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 8: Bigger on the inside**

"We now know that Kira doesn't just target criminals. He'll kill anyone that opposes him." Chief Yagami's voice echoed throughout the office. The Doctor sat at his, well Matsuda's desk, with his feet up on the table and watched the task force members. "It is quite possible that we all may be killed by Kira. Think of your own lives; your families and all the others you would be leaving behind. If anyone wants to leave this investigation, now is the time. You won't be demoted if you choose not to stay, you have my word. But if you are not absolutely sure then we don't need you. You have to be willing to fight against him, even if that means the ultimate sacrifice. That is all." Yagami looked down at his desk, not wanting to face the terrified men in front of him.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I'm not sure..."

Questions filled the room and the Doctor watched as people began to run away, fearing for their lives. The Doctor swore to protect them and this meant that they had to leave. He'd already put Amy and Rory in danger by involving them in the investigation in the first place but he needed them. He may not have known that but Amy was sure that he did because he probably would get into major trouble without her. I mean look at how pissed those police office are, she thought to herself. Rory felt weird working with the police for a change. The Doctor rarely seeked help so why now? Thoughts rushed through his head, he was confused as usual. The Doctor had a knack for confusing Rory.

After 5 minutes, there were only 10 of them left in the room: the Doctor, Amy, Rory, Chief Yagami, Matsuda, Watari and 4 police officers. "So only 5 of you chose to stay." The Doctor muttered. "That's cool."

"What like your bow tie?" Mocked Amy.

"Yeah, bow ties are cool!"

"Anyway, I am glad that at least 5 of you chose to stay and help with catching Kira even if it meant risking your own lives." Yagami interrupted, getting back onto topic.

The Doctor flashed back to reality. "Yeah, you are good for helping to catch Kira. With you, Kira is going down."

L spoke up from the back of the room. "Yes, I see you have a good sense of justice and I trust all of you."

One of the police officers stood up, he had big hair and an angry expression on his face. "Hey, L just said he decided to trust us but what reason do we have to trust him?"

"Well, he's L and he's probably the only one besides me who could solve this case. Probably." The Doctor added. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

The man looked over to the Doctor, who still had his legs propped up on Matsuda's desk. "How can I trust you? I just met you and so far you've not made the best impression."

The Doctor put his hands behind his head and chuckled a little. "I've saved you a bunch of time and is this all the thanks I get? I guess you don't really know much about me but you don't need to know much to trust someone."

"I don't know much about the Doctor's past but I know that he is a kind man. I trust him." Amy said, glancing at the police officers individually. "I thought that the police would do anything to catch criminals like Kira but I guess I was wrong." She knew that it wouldn't be good to insult the police officers but they were more talk than action, meaning that it would take longer to catch Kira.

"If I can somehow gain your trust, then it would be benficial to the case. As I said, I need the help of the police on this investigation." The synthetic voice added. Then L's screen showed a note being typed. It contained a hotel address. "Doctor, if it isn't too much to ask, but could you take the members here to this address at midnight."

"I would prefer not to but this would mean that we wouldn't be detected so yes, I will." The Doctor replied, nodding his head.

Watari then closed the laptop and exited the room with it. The Doctor smiled childishly. "How exactly are we getting there undetected?" Matsuda asked, looking down at the Doctor who sat at his desk.

The Doctor jumped up enthusiastically. "The same way that I got out of here undetected. You saw what it was, didn't you?"

Matsuda scratched his head. "Y-yeah of course."

"No then. Anyway, let's go!" He ushered them out the door.

However one of the men stopped and shook his head. "If we're working with L, then I'm not coming. Don't worry, I won't come to find you." The others nodded at him and left the room. They were all wondering what this 'undetectable transport' was. They'd never heard of something like that before.

The Doctor had led them outside to the blue box by the entrance. They wondered why the Doctor would take them there. Clicking his fingers, the doors opened at the Doctor's command. He strolled inside with Amy and Rory close behind. The others raised an eyebrow, wondering why they all went in the small box so they went inside to check it out. Astounded at the sight, their mouths were wide open and were speechless.

The man with big hair glanced at the room in shock. "This place... It's-"

"-bigger on the inside!" Matsuda interrupted. The chief and the other two police officers circled the box and looked back inside, unable to believe their own eyes. Amy laughed, wondering if this is how she looked to the Doctor when she first went in the TARDIS.

The Doctor pointed at the officers. "See, Rory! This is how you were meant to react when you first went in the TARDIS!" Rory shook his head, smiling a little. "So everybody, welcome to the TARDIS!"


	9. Meeting Adjourned

**Here's another chapter to make up for the large gap. I can promise that Light will actually turn up at some point and make things more interesting (I couldn't leave out my favourite character, could I?). I still don't own Doctor Who or Death Note.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 9: Meeting ****Adjourned**

"This place is unbelievable, Doctor." Commented Soichiro Yagami, who was wandering around the TARDIS in amazement.

"I know." The Doctor smiled proudly. "Her name is the TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. She can travel throughout space and time using timelord technology."

Matsuda looked over to the Doctor. "What's a timelord?"

"Me." Replied the Doctor instantly. "Let's get going then, shall we?"

"But it's early! We don't have to meet L until midnight." Bellowed the man with big hair.

The Doctor sighed. "I did just say that the TARDIS can travel though _time_." He clicked his fingers and the doors shut. Rushing around the console, he hit buttons and pushed levers so the TARDIS began to shake and make it's strange noise. The task force grabbed onto the rails, trying their best not to fall over. They were all balanced around the console whilst the Doctor was running around. Then with a loud thud, the TARDIS landed. "We're here!" Everyone gave a sigh of relief, to them, the TARDIS felt like a death trap. Swiftly, the Doctor skipped down to the door and yanked it open. "Hey L!" He called out the door. They heard a mumble from out the TARDIS and before they could question it, they were being ushered out the door by the Doctor.

Once they exited, the task force, Amy and Rory noticed the man standing before them. He was wearing a plain white top with baggy green trousers. There were no shoes on his feet and he was scratching his leg with his foot. With his hand, he itched his head that was covered with scruffy raven-black hair that was blown to one side. His eyes, black as his hair, had large bags underneath them which made him look sleep deprived. His expression was unbothered, maybe even bored. Small gasps could be heard from the men in front of him. With the same attitude on his face, he said. "I am L." to the shock from the officers. They could hardly believe that someone like that could be L. Looking at each other, their thoughts were filled with confusion.

The chief proceeded to pull his I.D from his pocket. "I am Yagami of the NPA." He said bluntly as the others pulled their from their pockets, including Amy and Rory.

They showed their to the man 'L'. Matsuda hesitated and proceeded to say his name.

"I am Aizawa." Said the man with the big hair. The tall, quiet man announced his name to be Mogi and the other shorter man identified himself as Ukita.

Amy presented her I.D. "My name is Jane Goodman of MI6 and this is David Goodman." She pointed to Rory, who lifted up his badge.

L stopped scratching his head and put his hand out so it resembled a gun. He proceeded to shout "Bang!" as he pointed at each person holding an I.D. They all gasped, shocked at the display. "If I were Kira, you'd be dead Mr Soichiro Yagami of the NPA."

Their eyes widened and the Doctor chuckled. "Well, they all wouldn't be dead, L."

L looked inquisitively at the Doctor. "I'm guessing that the couple have fake then. Am I correct?" The Doctor nodded, getting more gasps from the police officers and a shy response from Amy and Rory. L returned his focus back to the task force. "Well anyway, Kira needs a name and a face in order to commit murder. But I'm sure you've already figured that much out, haven't you? Please do not give out your name so carelessly, instead let's value our lives." He walked into the next room, telling them to leave their phones on the table. Matsuda asked the chief about the name theory and he told him that they went over it at one of the meetings but Matsuda probably wasn't listening. Aizawa's temper was up again, accusing L that he didn't trust them because he thought that they would leak information. However, L quickly replied saying that he didn't like the noise because it interrupted him when he spoke.

"But noise helps me think!" The Doctor protested, taking out his sonic screwdriver.

L glared at the Doctor as he came though the door. "That thing is even more annoying that the mobile devices." He then instructed the group that they weren't allowed to take notes but the Doctor decided to bring a recorder in. He kept it in his pocket so that it wasn't noticed. All he wanted was to get some information and these meetings would probably give out most of it. They all sat around the small coffee table in the center. L perched himself on a chair that made him look even more strange. The Doctor left the room and in a couple of seconds, he came back on a wheeled chair and plonked himself next to L. Then, L poured himself a cup of tea, not even bothering to look over at the Doctor who was grinning like a maniac. He sipped his tea and seemed satisfied by it. All the while, the task force watched L closely and were amazed. L began to add sugar cubes to his tea, keeping them all waiting.

"Hey, L? Can we start this meeting already?" Asked Amy, who was sitting there impatiently.

"Yes. But I would like it if all of you called me Ryuzaki from now on, just to be safe."

"Ryuzaki, if Kira needs a name and a face to kill then, can't we just stop the media from publishing them?" Matsuda asked, staring intently

"We can't." The Doctor interrupted. "If we keep a name and a face from the public, we will put them in danger. They won't know who's a criminal and they could get hurt. But on the other hand, if we stop releasing names, then the criminals won't die and will be safe. This is the first time, I can't think of a solution to both of them. The only solution is to use the criminals deaths to find Kira."

"Oh." Matsuda replied.

"Now, back to the important stuff! Take it away, Ryuzaki!" The Doctor exclaimed.


	10. Shinigami exist?

**Here's the tenth chapter. I'm writing as many as I can and nothing really significant has happened yet and Light hasn't even appeared but from this chapter onwards, it is going to be interesting. I don't own either Death Note or Doctor Who.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 10: Shinigami exist?**

The task force, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and L all sat around the coffee table, discussing Kira. L informed the others that he suspected someone in the task force or with family in the task force as they would be the only ones who had access to the information. Using himself as an example, he told them that Kira is childish and hates to lose as he has taken on every challenge set by L. L, taking out a black pen, drew some dates on the table an explained when Kira had been most active and seemed to be doing experiments. He deduced that Kira must be one of the people that the FBI were investigating during this period. "All we need is one piece of evidence." L stated.

The Doctor watched the entire conversation played out, recording every moment from his pocket. He wasn't going to interfere but there was a nagging feeling in his mind that he knew what was going on. "Hey, Ryuzaki?"

L was staring intently at his tea. "Yes, Doctor."

"Was that note helpful?" The Doctor asked.

L wondered why the Doctor was interested in the note. It hadn't really helped with the investigation at all. "No. Kira left a message for me in it but it didn't help locate him."

"Then, do you mind me asking what it said?"

L bluntly said. "L, do you know Gods of Death love apples?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Gods of Death?"

"Well, shinigami but we all know that they do not exist."

Clicking his fingers, the Doctor's eyes flashed. "Shinigami! That's how he does it!"

All the police officers were in shock. L spoke up. "Are we meant to believe that they actually exist or is it that it is a killing method?"

"Both, in fact." The Doctor stated. "Shinigami is the name of an alien race, often referred to as Gods of Death or grim reapers. They have the ability to end a human's life with their name and face."

L sighed. "So what you're saying is that Kira is a shinigami."

"No." He said to the surprise of the others. "Shinigami can give their power to humans so it is more likely Kira is human."

"Yes, it makes more sense for Kira to be human." L muttered.

Soichiro stood up in confusion. "What do you mean, Ryuzaki? How is Kira human?"

"It's simple really." He replied boredly. "Kira is too childish to be a shinigami. He qcts like he wants to be God not that he is in fact God. There is also the fact that he kills criminals and I would think that a shinigami wouldn't really care who was killed."

"I see but will a shinigami be working with Kira?" Soichiro asked.

The Doctor interrupted. "No, shinigami believe they are better than humans and wouldn't work with Kira. The shinigami is probably following Kira around and watching him, if what I remember about them is correct."

"So we just have to find someone with a shinigami! They can't be too hard to find." Matsuda exclaimed.

"Again, no. The shinigami will have a perception filter so we won't be able to see it." The Doctor stated. Matsuda sighed and his head dropped. "However, if we can find a suspect, I may be able to use my sonic screwdriver to reverse the filter."

"And then we can see the shinigami!" Yelled a happy Matsuda. "If we use L's information about Kira's identity and narrow down the results, we can use the sonic on those who are suspicious!"

"Look through these files. They have the names of the people the FBI agents were investigating." L said as he produced a wad of papers from beside him. The members of the task force and Amy and Rory picked up the sheets and began to thoroughly read them and compare them.

"So you're not surprised that shinigami exist then?" The Doctor addressed L as he watched the team.

"After meeting you, I'm not surprised at all. You are an alien and it would make sense if you were aware of other aliens. I was beginning to deduce that shinigami may exist anyway." L muttered, focused on the group's actions.

"I see." The Doctor replied. "You are quite a good detective, L."

"Yes, I am. Also I would like it if you would call me Ryuzaki." L stared at the Doctor, examining his actions.

The Doctor smiled. "Sure. Also, I would like it if you didn't try to find out the names of the couple. I'm trying to keep them safe from Kira."

"That is fine." L's phone began to ring so he picked it up and held it as if were contagious. "Yes... Come here now... The door is unlocked." He said into the mobile and then hung up. "Watari is coming."

"With the resources, I assume?" The Doctor questionned.

The members looked at each other in confusion but were interrupted as a man in a suit walked through the door. He had white hair and moustache, making him seem pretty old. "Hello everyone. I am Watari." He said, removing the hat from his head. In his other hand, he held a briefcase which he gave to L. "Everything you asked for is here."

L nodded and opened the case. Swivelling it around on his knees, L presented the task force with the contents of the case. Inside, there was belts and fake for the police officers and Doctor and co. "Watari, hand these out." He gave the case back to Watari who explained what the belt did and told them they needed to have the fake to evade Kira. The Doctor refused to take any of it. He was safe since shinigamis can't kill timelords.


	11. Her Dead Eyes

**I'm going to be writing chapters for this inbetween my new Corpse Party fanfic so I may upload a bit less or even more. I'm still uploading chapters though. I still don't own Doctor Who or Death Note.**

* * *

**A Murderer and Time Machine**

**Chapter 11: Her Dead Eyes**

It had been a few hours since L had met the task force. For the time, they were sorting through papers after papers. L and the Doctor assisted the task force in picking out useful clues. Amy and Rory sat with them, reading each file and trying to deduce whether they could be a suspect or not. Earlier, L had questioned each member of the task force and determined that Kira wasn't among them.

"Oh, who's at the police station right now?" L asked.

"Actually there is no one there at the moment." Replied Chief Yagami immediately.

L stared out the window. "That's not good news. We need someone there at all time, work in shifts if you have to."

"I understand." He directed his attention to the big-haired man. "Aizawa, I'll put you in charge of that today."

He stood up. "Yes sir. Doctor, could you drop me at the police station?" Aizawa asked impatiently.

"I really don't want to be running a taxi service but it means that you'll get there quicker so I guess I will have to." He mumbled. Walking over to the TARDIS, he clicked his fingers which opened the doors. The Doctor entered the TARDIS with Aizawa. "Jane and David, you're coming to. I need to speak with you." Amy and Rory nodded and followed him close behind. Before the task force, the TARDIS dematerialized and disappeared, much to the amazement of the members. L sat their, still staring out the window and wondered what the Doctor needed to speak with them about.

The TARDIS appeared a road away from the police station. The Doctor exited with an umbrella, scratching his head. "I guess I got the distance a bit off again."

Amy sighed. "You've landed us in worse places before." She remembered all the plants he 'accidently' landed on and all the trouble that came with it.

Aizawa went outside and had the umbrella handed to him. "You maybe wanting this. I'm predicting snow or rain or something." The Doctor muttered as Aizawa took the umbrella from his hands. "We'll walk with you to the police station, just in case." Aizawa nodded and began to walk. Following closely behind was the trio. The Doctor was glancing at everything, examining his surroundings. As they walked down the path, they saw a women walking away from a man in a beige jacket. The woman's eyes were blank and lifeless, as if she had just been told some terrible news. A tear rolled down her pale cheeks and splashed on the pavement though she didn't stop walking. The Doctor stopped. He knew something was wrong; he felt something was wrong. His eyes caught the sad women and instead of following Aizawa, he followed the woman. Amy, who was talking with Rory and Aizawa didn't notice the Doctor leave and neither did they.

The Doctor walked beside the woman, staring at her intently. She didn't change her expression. She looked like she was in some sort of trance. Waving his hand in her face, he deduced that she was under the control of a superior force. The only force he could think of was a certain person and that was Kira. "What's your name?" He asked her.

"That doesn't matter now." She replied blankly.

"Everything matters. So what's your name?" She didn't reply and just continued to walk. He scanned her with his sonic and it just confirmed his suspicions. She was under the influence of the Death Note. L would figure out that he knew more than he was letting on if he helped her and that would be difficult to explain but he knew if he didn't help her, her death was inevitable. Even though that it would cause a pain, he couldn't let her die. He ran up the road and rushed into his TARDIS. Plotting the coordinates, he set off to land on top of her and this meant that she would be transported in the TARDIS. Then he landed. In front of him was the woman, staring into space. "You need to see a Doctor."

Outside the TARDIS, Amy looked back to see it closer than before and that the Doctor disappeared. She prodded Rory, who looked back too. "Wasn't that further back before?" He asked.

"That's what I was thinking. And the Doctor is gone!" She exclaimed.

Rory turned back to Aizawa. "You head onto the police station and we'll sort out the Doctor." Aizawa nodded and set off to the police station. Rory and Amy headed in the opposite direction: To the TARDIS. Upon opening the doors, the saw the Doctor trying to pull a woman in the center of the room towards the stairs. "Doctor, what are you doing?" Rory asked.

The Doctor, not giving up, answered him. "This woman has been influenced by Kira and I need to save her quickly." He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Or she will die."

That was enough to send Rory, sprinting, into the TARDIS. Rory lifted the woman and got the Doctor to help her onto his back. Amy smiled as she loved how much Rory cared for other people. He is such a good man, she thought. Once the woman was on his back, the Doctor directed Rory up the stairs and down the corridor to the infirmary. The Doctor opened the door and Rory placed her delicately on the clean bed. Rory nodded at the Doctor which cued him to close the door so that Rory could look after her for a bit. This left the Doctor to his thoughts which is what he wanted at the moment. He wondered who this woman was and what connection she had to this whole Kira case. As the Doctor raised his hand to his chin, a sweaty, shocked Rory opened the door and stared at the Doctor with wide eyes.

"Doctor, she's dead. She just had a heart attack."


	12. Seeing not Believing

**Thanks for the follows, DoctorKnight and Potato Note. I will be posting chapters regulary as I've said before. I'm having a lot of fun writing this at the moment and I apologise if any of the characters are OOC. I'm still learning. I don't own Doctor Who or Death Note.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 12: Seeing not Believing**

"What?" The Doctor swivelled round to face Rory. Rory looked terrified and his eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of his sockets. In the Doctor's head, he wondered how this could happen and then it came to him as he facepalmed. "That's it!" He shouted to Rory's surprise. "If the instructions for the death of an individual aren't possible, then the victim will just die of a heart attack!" Rory's eyes became even wider and then Amy appeared from around the corner.

She was smiling. "So, how's she doing?" She asked cheerfully, expecting a good response.

"She's dead." The Doctor replied bluntly.

Amy took a step back. "What? How?"

The Doctor looked up to her with sinister eyes. "I made a mistake. A fatal mistake that cost her life." He growled. "It's not the first one I've made either." Amy stared into the Doctor's eyes and hugged him. "I've got information that the task force needs. Information that could save lives but could kill many in the process."

"What's that?" Rory asked, crossing his arms in disapproval of the hug.

"Kira can kill in a numerous amount of ways but not just by a heart attack." He mumbled.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "And how is that really important evidence?"

"If there was a death around the people that the FBI agents were investigating and it seemed suspicious, that evidence could convict the person of being Kira."

Amy gasped and let go of the Doctor. "Then tell them! We could save so many lives!"

"If I tell them, then they could solve the case quicker and we could change time dramatically and you know what happens when we have to deal with that." The Doctor yelled angrily, stamping his foot.

She scowled the Doctor. "We have to try. You don't even have the files about what is going to happen so maybe this isn't a fixed point in time. Maybe this time, this isn't an important event in human history. I can hardly remember it!" She sighed. "I think I heard about Kira and some point but it didn't really involve me so I didn't really care. You either: hated Kira, supported Kira or did nothing. I didn't do anything and neither did Rory. Why would we? It didn't affect us."

The Doctor scratched his head. "Oh, fine!" He shook his head smiling. "You always get to me, Pond. I'm going to have a look at the woman's body. She may have some useful information on her." He walked past Rory and stepped through the door. It was time to get to work. On the bed lay the woman. Her black hair sprawled across the pillow and her arms draped over the side of the bed. Eyes: glimmering, lifeless pearls that were still open for all those to gaze at. The expression on her face was still blank as if she'd been possessed and the Doctor knew this to be true. He knew that the Death Note, a book that murdered people could possess victims before their demise. He was sicked at the fact and his stomach churned in response.

Strolling up to her, he noticed that their was a small bulge in her pocket. To most people it would be unnoticeable but since she was laying like she was, the curvature implied that there was a flat object there. He stuck his hand in the pocket, being sensitive as possible. He hated searching dead people's bodies but if they were to find her connection in all of this, they needed to find her I.D or notes or something. In her pocket, he found a Japanese driver license with the name 'Naomi Misora' written on it. Her photo matched the face of the woman in front of him. The only thing he knew is that he would have to tell L of this because he'd figure out sooner or later. It would be beneficial if he could avoid all the trouble.

Jumping out the room with a new sense of hope, he dashed to the control room and started his trip back to L. He could remember that there was a man in a beige jacket with the woman before he came upon her. Was this man Kira? It was likely. He wouldn't tell L though because he couldn't remember the man that well. There was obstructions to his view and he didn't think that Kira would come out in public like that. No, it was Kira's style to get someone to get her name for him. There wasn't anyway to find that man's identity anyway so it didn't matter. With a thump, the TARDIS landed and the group exited.

The Doctor slammed the I.D on the coffee table in front of L. "She died." was all he said before he sat down back in his chair.

L examined the license and picked it up. "Naomi Misora. I remember that name." Then, upon looking at her face, he remembered. "She worked with me on the Los Angeles BB murder case. She was a member of the FBI. Watari, find out everything about her."

Watari nodded and starting searching on his laptop. "I found her. She was alive but she was already dead."

"I assume that Kira got to her first then. He must be controlling the time of her death like before." L stated.

The Doctor wriggled in his chair. "The power that the shinigami uses is called a 'Death Note'. You can kill with numerous ways using it. You just write their name and describe their death. But if the action cannot be fulfilled, the victim dies of a heart attack."

L stared at the Doctor and dropped the license. "Then this means that Kira can kill undetected which is a huge pain. Anyone he doesn't want us to know about dies without a heart attack. This could narrow down our results quickly and help us solve the case."


	13. Connections

**Sorry for the late upload on this chapter but I've had some unexpected problems at the moment but I should be back to writing regular chapters. Thanks to MusicLoverNA for the follow and favourite and Deltahalo241 for the follow.I don't own Doctor Who or Death Note.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 13: Connections**

It had been a few days since the Doctor met L and the task force and things were looking up. They had begun to narrow down their results whilst the Doctor informed L about everything he knew about shinigami and the death note which wasn't as much as L hoped. The Doctor had explained about the eye deal, that the death note had rules (even if the Doctor couldn't name them all), information about the shinigami and their world and lots of facts that probably would lead to Kira's arrest. Often the Doctor went off topic which annoyed L but he wanted as much data as possible because it could lead to Kira's conviction. He knew that if he was to convict Kira then he would have to find out lots about shinigami and the book of death. Otherwise, nobody would believe what he is telling them and he may be the one to be contained for being 'mentally unstable'. However, the Doctor mentioned about a group called UNIT in the UK which would be likely to believe what L was saying even if the rest of the world thought him to be insane.

"Watari," L commanded. "Have you gathered all the information on Naomi Misora?"

Watari looked up from his computer at the messy detective. Swivelling the screen around, revealed a picture and a name of a man. "Naomi was engaged to Raye Penber who was one of the FBI agents sent to Japan to investigate the task force."

The Doctor grimaced. "I am going to assume that she was doing something to avenge her fiance's death. In turn, it ended in her-" He trailed off, unable to speak of what happened. He was feeling terribly guilty about the situation. Could he have saved her? Or was the Death Note's power even too great for him? There's always a way out. Always. Well, maybe not.

L shuffled in his chair. "We shall focus our investigation on the families that Raye Penber was investigating during the active period." He stated. "Also, we shall look to see if there were any unusual events surrounding Raye Penber and the families during that period."

Chief Yagami stood up. "Who was he investigating?"

"The families of Kitamura and Yagami." The Doctor said bluntly. "I've been doing some research and found out what I needed."

The chief stepped back in surprise, almost tripping over his chair. "What?" He lowered his head. "I guess that it was necessary since there was a leak in the police. Despite that fact, I still feel offended that my family is under suspicion."

L stared at Soichiro. "I will investigate the Yagami household with Chief Yagami only because of the fact. I hope this is enough for you." The chief nods in satisfaction.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "If it is fine with you, L, could I review the tape of Raye Penber's death with my friends? I think there might be some useful information and I'll probably find it quicker that the others." The task force groaned. "I hate waiting so I'll do it myself." L waves his hand at the Doctor, ushering him to do what he wants. Grabbing the hand of Amy, he rushed off to obtain the tape. He entered the TARDIS, once receiving the tape, to watch it over and find any details that could lead to the discovery of Kira's identity.

Shoving the tape in a reader, he watched the screen with Amy and Rory. After seeing the footage for the tenth time. Amy spoke up. "Doctor! You've got to have found something by now. It isn't like you to do this."

The Doctor, with eyes still fixed to the screen, replied. "I was making sure that my assumptions weren't wrong because otherwise, I would look stupid in front of L." He sighed. "He would get on my nerves if I did that."

Rory jumped up. "What is it? What did you find out?"

The Doctor smiled discreetly. "Well, I think Kira was on the train."

The couple's eyes widened. "WHAT!" They yelled in utter surprise.

"On his way to the train, Mr Penber was carrying this envelope and it wasn't recorded in his inventory. That was the first suspicious thing. Then, whilst he has a heart attack, he is looking in the train with his arm out. It looked like he recognised them and he wasn't carrying the envelope. That means that the envelope is on the train with this 'familiar' individual. Since this is Kira and the Death Note's works, I would think that in the way that the envelope is sealed that there were Death Note pages in the envelope. I can deduce that Kira didn't know the names of FBI agents except for Raye Penber so he got Raye to write the names of the other members on the paper."

"Without ever having the knowledge that he was killing the other agents by doing so!" Amy interrupted.

The Doctor lowered his eyebrows. "Yes, good deduction, Watson." He produced a pipe from his tweed jacket and put it in his mouth. "Since we know that Kira is working alone, the only person who could be on that train would be Kira. Also this means that Kira has to live close to the train station if he is able to get there undetected and from the train timetable, Raye must've been instructed by Kira to do the killing since the line runs for a hour and MR Penber was on there longer than that." Amy and Rory looked at each other in hope. "Mr Penber and Kira met each other before this incident if Kira was able to get his name. This means that an incident must've occurred where Raye Penber had to give his name to somebody and this somebody was none other than Kira."


	14. An Accident?

**Here's another chapter to make up for the lack of chapters in the last week. I have been using my time wisely in the last week because I watched the entire Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) series. I'm proud of myself. There's 51 episodes so it did take a while. I still don't own Doctor Who or Death Note.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 14: An Accident?**

The Doctor burst out the TARDIS, making the task force jump with widened eyes. "RYUZAKI!" He yelled, stumbling over to the table. "Kira was there when Raye Penber died." He then explained all that he had said to Amy and Rory previously, making his facts and accusations strong. L listened to the Doctor's reasoning and accepted everything that he said. All the facts fit into his theory and made it certain that Kira was either a Yagami or Kitamura.

Once the Doctor completed his explanation, L spoke up. "There is over a 10% chance that Kira was part of those two families." He said bluntly. "Has anybody found any events that have surrounded Raye Penber or the Yagami and Kitamura households?"

Ukita stood up. "There was a shop robbery at the store Kitamura's wife was visiting. The assailant died of a heart attack a day after." He uttered, picking up Aizawa's notes. "Aizawa found out that Chief Yagami's son was involved in a bus jacking incident where the man who took control of the bus died in an accident."

L's attention perked up at this. "Can you tell me all the information about this incident? We know that from the Doctor's information that Kira can kill in more ways than a heart attack."

"He can?" Matsuda asked, blinking inquisitively.

"If you had been listening, Matsuda, you would know that if Kira wanted to he could kill in more ways than a heart attack. This means that if Kira wanted his murder to go undetected, he would use another method other than a heart attack." L clarified. "Continue, Ukita." He waved his hand, ushering on Ukita.

Ukita blinked. "Well, the criminal was involved in a theft a few days prior and his name and face had been broadcast to the public. According to witnesses, he talked to a young man on the bus who dropped a note on the floor about his date and then, the man started hallucinating. He starting shooting at the back of the bus and made the bus stop. Once he got off the bus, he was run over by a car and died. The bus was going to Spaceland where the man was going to be robbing from. The bus didn't have many people on the bus, according to the driver."

"I shall assume that this young man is Kira. It is obvious that the man was Kira." L stated.

The chief asked. "Could you clarify, Ryuzaki? From what you are saying, you are telling us that my son is suspected of being Kira."

"Yes, I do suspect your son to be Kira." He replied bluntly. "He is the individual to drop the note on the bus and there couldn't be too many young people on that bus. Ukita said that the bus was quite empty so your son would be the only one likely to be this 'young man'. Also if the criminal started hallucinating after he touched the note, that means it is likely that is way a page from the Death Note and the bus jacker saw the shinigami. Only Kira is followed by a shinigami. Chief Yagami, how old is your son?"

The chief raised an eyebrow. "I believe that he is 18 years old. Why would you like to know?"

L nodded. "Does your son have any connection to the police and crime?"

"My son has helped solve cases with the police in the past and wishes to become a detective in the future too. Why?"

L bit his lip. "From previous evidence, we found out that Kira is a student and your son is the right age. Also we know Kira has a strong sense of justice so it would be natural for him to help out the police. There is a 50% chance that your son is Kira. He is the only suspect and all evidence points to him."

The chief marched over to L. "Ryuzaki! How could you say that? We don't have solid proof that he is Kira!"

L scratched his head. "I know. That's what's annoying me the most. We need proof that he is in fact the owner of the Death Note."

"So what you're saying is that if we found the Death Note in possession of the chief's son then we would know that he is Kira!" Matsuda exclaimed.

The Doctor smiled. "No, that would just satisfy our suspicions. We couldn't convict him like that but it would be to our advantage to find he is owning the Death Note."

"Doctor, could you get the Death Note from Chief Yagami's son? By using the TARDIS, I mean." Aizawa asked, joining the conversation.

"Well, yes... no... maybe? It depends when he's in. If he sees a blue box in his room, he would be suspicious." The Doctor scratched his head.

L decided to ask himself. "If would be of use to obtain the Death Note, if the killing stops while we have the Death Note then Chief Yagami's son is Kira. If the killing continues, the chance remains the same. We know from the bus jacking that he can rip paper from the Death Note and they still work. But examining the Death Note would be of use to me."

"Fine. I'll do it." The Doctor muttered. "First, Yagami, what is your son's name?"

Soichiro looked deep into the Doctor's old eyes. "My son is called Light Yagami."


	15. Hiding Away

**I've written so many chapters today! Thanks for the review MusicLoverNA and I've planned the Doctor and Kira's meeting. It's going to be pretty good. Hopefully, anyway. I still don't own Death Note or Doctor Who. **

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 15: Hiding Away**

The feint 'whoosh' sound could be heard as the TARDIS dematerialised. Amy stood there, gripping her husband's hand, hoping that the Doctor would be safe. She would never let him go alone for anything but he'd shut the TARDIS door before she could even say anything. L had instructed the Doctor to retrieve Kira's notebook from Light so the Doctor suggested that he would search Light's room. Chief Yagami had protested but L convinced him that if Light had set up traps, then the Doctor would be the least likely to set them off. They really didn't know the Doctor at all, Amy though to herself, if they knew the Doctor, they wouldn't have sent him in alone to investigate Light's room.

The chief sat in the corner. His eyes wandered the ceiling. He contemplated the circumstances at the moment, unable to accept that his only son is the mass murderer and criminal, Kira. The killer who took down 12 FBI agents without a second thought and the man who ended L's imposter immediately. How could his son be something like that? He always thought his son to be a good person but maybe behind all that good-heartedness was the cold-hearted killer. No matter how he saw it, he couldn't accept that Light was in fact Kira. How could he? He was Light's father and the man who Light looked up to. Soichiro sighed. This case was getting too much for him to handle.

L was hunched over in his chair as usual. He was quite pleased with himself. They had a suspect to be Kira and the chance of him being Kira was high. He instructed the Doctor to go to Light's room on a random date in the future but not too far obviously. If Kira was getting information from his father, then he would have to make sure that the date was uncertain and if the shinigami had been watching them, then he wouldn't want the invisible monster to tell Kira his plan. L hoped that the Doctor would find the Death Note or they'd be back to square one but for obvious reasons, he wouldn't admit that to the task force.

Back with the Doctor, he'd set the date for a week and a half in the future and for the destination to be Light Yagami's room. The chief had explained in detail where his room was located so the Doctor wouldn't have any trouble landing there. Or so he hoped. The Doctor wasn't always the greatest at landing the TARDIS in the right place which Amy and Rory would both agree on. There was a loud clunk. The TARDIS landed.

Swinging open the blue door revealed a bedroom. It looked like a normal bedroom with a desk, bed, computer and TV but the Doctor knew better. This was Kira's base. This is where all the killings happened. A shiver travelled down the Doctor's spine as he thought of all the humans who died from here. He whipped out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the room for alien activity. His screwdriver was certain that one of the shinigami race had been there recently, confirming the Doctor's suspicions and lit up tremendously as he aimed it at the top drawer of the desk.

"What do we have here then?" He mumbled to himself. Opening the drawer showed a diary, just an average diary. The Doctor scanned it but it was just a diary. Knowing how Kira worked, he assumed that the diary was a decoy to distract the person from the real Death Note. Scanning the drawer again, he noticed that flammable objects had been placed in a rectangle shape underneath the bottom of the drawer. "The drawer bottom is a decoy like the diary. Also the Death Note has been surrounded by a circuit that will ignite the book if the fake bottom is removed." He deduced. "Well, this is going to be a tricky one."

After scanning the drawer numerous times, he noted that the circuit was broken by a piece of rubber and if that were to be removed, it would ignite. What the Doctor needed to do was to keep the rubber in place as he lifted up the fake bottom. It was actually quite simple. It made the Doctor laugh at how easy a puzzle it was. He used the sonic to separate the fake bottom and rubber by severing the connection. Then, he took the decoy bottom off to reveal a Death Note. Light was Kira. The Doctor picked up the Death Note and put a letter down in it's place. He replaced the fake bottom and sealed the connection between the fake bottom and rubber once again. The Doctor skipped into his TARDIS with the deadly book and set off back to headquarters.

A couple of hours later, a boy with light brown hair entered the bedroom. With his head up high, he plonked himself on the wheeled chair by the desk. Close behind him was a monstrous looking creature with massive eyes and a huge grin plastered on his face. "Hey Light! Are you going to be killing for a while or can we play some video games?"

The brown-haired boy lifted a pen out of the holder on his desk. "I'm going to be doing a bit of cleaning, Ryuk. We can play some games later." He proceeded to pull the ink part of the pen from the rest of it.

"Fine but we're definitely playing later. It all so interesting!" The shinigami exclaimed.

Light sighed as he pulled the first drawer of his desk out and inserted the ink part through the small hole in the bottom. He stuck his hand in the gap and pulled out a letter. His eyes widened. "What is this? This isn't the Death Note!" Staring into the gap revealed an empty space.

Ryuk chuckled. "Someone's stole your Death Note, Light!"

Light looked in panic at the drawer and then turned his focus back to the letter. He opened it and read the message aloud. "_Hello Light or rather, Kira. I am the Doctor and I have your Death Note. I am going to inform L of your identity and there is no stopping me. You can't kill me. Nothing has killed me yet._"

Ryuk continued to laugh insanely, mocking Light. Light screwed up the letter in anger. "I will find you, Doctor and I will be the one to end you!" He yelled in anger standing up. He began to laugh and the insanity grew in the room with the two in constant crazy laughter.


	16. Shinigami Exams

**So it's getting interesting now. I've finally introduced Light! He's my favourite character so I just had to. I've planned everything. Things are going to get interesting. I still don't own Doctor Who or Death Note.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 16: Shinigami Exams**

The TARDIS materializes in the task force headquarters where L and the team were all working away. Amy had been waiting for his return. She really hated when he kept her waiting. She'd already done enough of it. As the doors swung open to reveal the quirky man, Amy put her hands on her hips. "So you're back then, raggedy man?" She said in a jokingly serious tone.

The Doctor took the black notebook from behind his black with the white words 'Death Note' written on the front of it. He tossed the Death Note on the table that L perched at. "Here's the Death Note. It was hidden very carefully in a secret compartment in the desk. It took me a couple of seconds to find it."

"Pretty hard to find then?" Mocked L in his usual tone.

The Doctor looked down at L. "I'd like to see you find it faster."

L shrugged. "I guess you did do well, Doctor. It's what I'd expect from you."

Chief Yagami decided to interrupt the battle of wits. "So, Ryuzaki, does this make Light more likely to be Kira?"

Picking up the notebook, L began to look at it intensely. "Yes, it does. I wasn't expecting that we'd actually find the notebook there. I thought from what you informed me that Light was quite smart. However, this seemed very easy to find."

Soichiro jumped up as usual in these situations. "It could've been planted there! My son could've been framed!" He yelled defensively.

L sighed. "It is very unlikely that Kira, somebody so proud, would use a person as a decoy. It just isn't like him. What Kira would do is make the book a decoy but we know for a fact that this is the genuine item because the Doctor scanned it."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Ryuzaki, I found a decoy book in the drawer. It was a diary and I suppose that it was meant to catch my attention so that I wouldn't bother looking for the real Death Note."

"That diary was there to satisfy the curiosity of an intruder. Yes, it was a decoy book to distract us from the real one. Confirm your suspicions, Mr Yagami?" L asked, still fiddling with the Death Note. The chief nodded and plonked himself back onto his chair. "Now, here's the plan I have set up. The Doctor explained that the notebook can lower the perception filter of a shinigami. If we touch the notebook, we should be able to see the shinigami so I am suggesting that we go and see if Light is with a shinigami."

Members of the task force gasped and were angry that L would produce such a risky idea. "Now, wait and let me explain. I will go with the Doctor to investigate Light. The rest of you have no need to be involved. Mr Yagami explained that Light will be doing his entrance exams for university soon and that is when we will investigate. I will pose as a student who will be taking the test and the Doctor will pose as a teacher who is watching the students take the exam."

The Doctor continued on. "That means that we can see Light without seeming too suspicious and if one of us is in trouble then we can get out of there without needing more people to be involved. We'll both use aliases so we don't get caught. I might even have a word with Light. Try and change his mind before he continues making his mistakes."

L stopped and thought for a moment. "Just don't give away my location when you talk to him, Doctor. Now, let's go Doctor. I know the time and date of the exam. We can go now." L got up and shuffled over to the TARDIS, grabbing a pair of trainers from Watari on the way. The Doctor let L enter and waved goodbye to them all before slamming the door and zooming off in his time machine. The 'vworp vworp' sound became quieter and quieter until it could be heard no longer.

Upon arriving at the exam, both of them got into their positions. L used his alias 'Hideki Ryuga' like the pop star and the Doctor became 'John Smith'. A few minutes before the exam was to start, Light entered the hall and following closely behind him was a monster. It was grotesque in every way with a stupid smile plastered on it's ridiculous face. It was a shinigami. A shinigami following Kira. They knew that Light was Kira. They knew before that he was Kira but now it was certain and it couldn't be anyone else. L felt a bit sorry for the chief because his only son was Kira. That must be a terrible feeling, having your son be a mass murderer and the biggest criminal on the planet.

Pacing up and down the hall, the Doctor waited impatiently. He hated to wait and this exam was dragging on. He didn't have anything to do but wait for the exam to finish and confront Light. He tried to think up what he would say to Light even though it would probably sound really strange as most things he thought up did. The clock ticked on and on and after the time finished, a bell rung and everyone put down their papers. The Doctor watched Light closely out the corner of his eye, waiting for him to leave so he could get to him. Then, as if as a reply, Light stood up in a smart fashion and exited the hall swiftly with his demonic companion. Behind him, the Doctor rushed out the hall and grabbed Light by his jacket.

Light whacked the Doctor's arm so he was forced to let go. "What was that for?" He asked, sounding a bit ticked off.

"I'm just here to talk, _Kira_."


	17. Light Yagami

**So the Doctor and Light finally meet. I hope that their meeting fulfils your expectations or something like that anyway. I'm still learning. I don't own DW or DN**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 17: Light Yagami**

"What was that for?"

"I'm just here to talk, _Kira._"

Ryuk's cackles echoed down the rapidly emptying corridor and most people would've been surprise if they could actually hear him. Light's face was drained, all emotions gone except for shock. He was in utter shock. This man knew his identity and he didn't even know his. He didn't know this man's name which meant he couldn't kill him. Was this the Doctor who took his Death Note? No, there would be no reason for him to contact Light directly since he snuck in and took his Death Note before. But still, how did this man know his identity? He didn't tell anyone and the only person who knew that Light was Kira was this 'Doctor' figure, whoever he was. Light wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He thought that he stopped anyone from linking him to Kira. He took care of Naomi Misora and the FBI agents to make sure of that. That still didn't erase the knowledge that the man before Light knew of his true identity and there was nothing he could do. Without his name, he was helpless but I guess if it came to it, he would finish the man off with his own two hands.

The Doctor waved his hand in front of Light's face as if to mock him so Light flashed back to reality and stopped his trail of thoughts. "I think you have the wrong person. I can't believe that somebody would accuse me of being that murderer. My father is actually working on the Kira investigation team so I think you have the wrong person." Light explained, keeping his cool in the stressful situation.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm pretty sure that you're Kira. Your name is Light Yagami, right?" Light nodded as a reply. "Then you are Kira."

Light's eyes widened. "I can't be Kira though unless I have no memory of it. I would never think of committing those atrocious acts."

"That wasn't a question, it was a statement. I am telling you that you are in fact Kira."

Light protested. "But I know that I'm not Kira."

The Doctor chuckled. "You're a good liar, I'll give you that. I'm quite the skilled liar myself. Rule one: The Doctor lies."

Light's eyes flashed. The Doctor. So this man was him. That made it certain that it was only him who knew that he was Kira. It made it easier for him to deal with. But if this man had handled the Death Note, that meant he could see Ryuk too. This charade had gone on long enough. The Doctor knew that he was Kira and all evidence pointed to him. "Thanks. So I am Kira. What are you going to do now?"

The Doctor gave a sigh of relief. "Good thing that you admitted you were Kira now or it would've taken ages for me to get through to you."

"I saw your note in my drawer. It means that you can see Ryuk too." Ryuk gave a little gasp of confusion but shrugged it off.

Waving at Ryuk, he turned his attention to the shinigami. "Hey, Ryuk. I'm the Doctor and I'm wondering about this whole Death Note situation here..." He cleared his throat. "Why did you drop the Death Note here in the first place?"

Ryuk shrugged. "I was bored and needed some entertainment. These humans are so _interesting~_" He said in a creepy tone.

The Doctor nodded in an understanding way. "I get how you feel because I've felt like that a lot but Ryuk, next time, dn't interfere with the human world. I agreed with the Shinigami King that humans weren't allowed to kill over 5 people with the Death Note and it took so long to come to that agreement. So very long." He sighed.

Ryuk's eyes lit up. "Oh, so you've met the Shinigami King? No surprise. I guess that's one of the reasons why I can't see your name or life span."

Light was in shock of that comment. No name or life span? That's something he's not heard before. He knew that there was something wrong with this Doctor but he never thought something like that. Then, the Doctor interrupted his thoughts with the answer to his question. "Ryuk, you probably won't remember but I come from a race called the Timelords and I am the last Timelord. I am the Doctor."

Something stirred in Ryuk. It felt like a human emotion. What was it? He couldn't think but every human knew that emotion as fear. He hovered back and hid behind Light. "But you are meant to be dead. I thought that we wouldn't have to worry about the Timelords anymore. They all died in the time war. How are you still here?"

The Doctor's eyes were fixed on Ryuk, as if to hide any emotion and just convey his strength. "I killed them all. I was the one who ended it."

Light was fascinated about the moment unfolding around him. He'd never seen Ryuk show any human emotion before and here he was, cowering in fear. This man must be a threat and without a name, there was nothing he could do. All he could do was leave and hope the Doctor wouldn't get in his way but from Ryuk's fear, he could tell that this Doctor would be an issue. He'd not prepared for situation like this but who would? Light spoke up. "I don't care who you are, Timelord because if you get in the way of the creation of the new world. I will bring my judgement upon you." With that, Light swiftly turned around and marched off with a terrified Ryuk trailing behind.

The Doctor's work was done here. He swiped the sonic from out his pocket and pressed the button on the side. Back in the TARDIS, a tape recorder finished a recording and secured the contents of the conversation on it.


	18. He is a Killer

**Sorry for not uploading lately but I've been super busy but I have a whole free day tomorrow. Thanks CyberRutoPrime and the Composcreator for the favourites. Also thanks Razerlazer and RandomNinja1112 for the follows. Plus I would like to thank everyone who has bothered to read my story!. I don't own DW or DN.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 18: He is a Killer**

L's eyes burned into the skulls of the task force members. He'd been glancing at them, back and forth for at least the last minute. Since the Doctor and L returned to their base, L was silently perched on his chair whilst the Doctor took Amy and Rory into the TARDIS so they could talk. L was thinking about the conversation that the Doctor and Light had, or rather the showdown between the timelord and Kira. He'd listened to every second of it from the TARDIS. The Doctor logged the entire time that he spoke with Light and caught his confession. They'd finally won. Or had they? It was absurd to try and convince the governments of every country that Kira killed with a book. No one would believe him if he told them. Maybe the Doctor could convince them? No, he was an alien and the government would rather kill him than Kira. They couldn't win no matter what. Kira had made certain of that. Light Yagami had made certain of that.

However, now was the time to present his findings to his task force. No matter how much Chief Yagami denied it, Light had admitted being Kira. "Watari, put the tape on." Watari stood up instantly and slotted the tape labelled 'Kira's Confession' in the tape player. Pressing play, the static filled the room and then the voices begun. All the task force members had tuned it and waited patiently to hear it. Hear what they worked for.

"I'm just here to talk, _Kira._" Said a voice that resembled the Doctor's.

There was a short pause before the second voice spoke up. It sounded very calm and collected and Soichiro knew it was his son's voice. "I think you have the wrong person. I can't believe that somebody would accuse me of being that murderer. My father is actually working on the Kira investigation team so I think you have the wrong person."

L tutted. It was unbelievable how many lies Light told. He even used his father's name to try and escape his clutches. "I'm pretty sure that you're Kira. Your name is Light Yagami, right? Then you are Kira."

The calmness of Light's voice had vanished and he sounded panicky. "I can't be Kira though unless I have no memory of it. I would never think of committing those atrocious acts."

On the edge, L waited for the crucial moment. What he wanted the most and what he obtained. "That wasn't a question, it was a statement. I am telling you that you are in fact Kira."

"But I know that I'm not Kira."

"You're a good liar, I'll give you that. I'm quite the skilled liar myself. Rule one: The Doctor lies."

Another pause filled the room before Light spoke up again but in a changed tone. A confident tone that sent chills down the spines of the men in the room. "Thanks. So I am Kira. What are you going to do now?"

Soichiro's head dropped sadly. His eyes closed and mind unable to accept the truth. He slammed his hands on the table and growled. "How can this be true?" His eyes opened and his his head swung up. "Why is my son Kira?" He yelled with uncontrollable emotion. He couldn't take the strain of it anymore. His son couldn't be Kira, or could he? No, he refused to accept that and wouldn't allow his son to be harmed. But would that lose him his job? He couldn't go against the police but he couldn't betray his only son. He had to choose: L and the police or Light and Kira.

"Mr Yagami!" Commanded L. The bags under his eyes were even bigger today and Soichiro knew that it wasn't helping him either that Light was Kira. He calmed down and put on a level head. "I know that it is hard to be finding your son is Kira and I regretfully inform you that. I didn't wish your son to be Kira since I knew that you would be forced to choose the police or your son. Now, choose. If you choose Kira, then I will have no choice but to arrest you since you may endanger the lives of people by informing Kira of classified information. I don't want to do that. But if you threaten the lives of the people in the room then I am left with no other choice. However, if you choose the police, you will assist us or leave the task force. Your assistance would be valuable so I'd prefer for you not to leave. Despite the fact, this is your choice, Mr Yagami. Choose wisely."

The chief scrunched his large hands into fists. He was under so much stress and he didn't know how much more he could take before he'd snap and maybe he'd even have a heart attack. He sighed. "I will continue working in the task force but I'd prefer not to work directly in catching my son. I don't think that I could take it.

L nodded. "Go home, Mr Yagami and spend some time with your family. But please refrain from mentioning that Light is Kira. Also do not talk with Light unless absolutely necessary." Mr Yagami headed for the door and left for his home. He wanted to spend time with his family before they broke apart because of Kira. Why did his son have to find that 'Death Note', he thought. He wished that he'd picked up instead because he'd have the burden and not his son.


	19. Drowned Innocence

**The story is progressing quickly now. I still have a lot more to go though. I don't own DW or DN.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 19: Drowned Innocence**

Knocking on the door, Soichiro braved himself for what was to happen once he entered the house. He'd made up his mind about what he was going to do. He just hoped that it would go to plan because he didn't know what would happen if it failed. Opening the door before him was none other than his son, Light. His brown hair shone in the street lamp light that flooded the entrance to the house. His eyes full of life and innocence or so he made everyone believe. He was wearing the usual outfit that Soichiro saw him in but he wasn't really paying attention to his clothing and much rather, his attitude.

"Hey Dad! Welcome home." Light smiled at his father, inviting him in. Soichiro entered the house and breathed in. It was now or never. Closing the door behind him, he walked into the kitchen expecting to be met with his wife and daughter, Sayu but instead, there was silence. Light spoke up from behind him. "Mum and Sayu went to the shops to grab a few things. They said they'd be a while so they shouldn't be too long."

Soichiro wondered what was going on inside his son's head. He needed to know from him if he really was in fact Kira. "We've been making progress on the Kira investigation, Light. It might get quite dangerous for me now."

Light stared at his father. "That's great! You can catch Kira and bring him to justice, Dad. Also, remember that I would make sure that Kira got executed if he killed you."

Soichiro gulped. "We know who is Kira now. Soon, we will be able to catch him."

"That's good." Light said seriously, clenching his fists.

The chief swivelled around on the balls of his feet so that he could see his son. "Light, from our evidence, you are Kira."

Light's eyes widened. "What? Why would you think that of your own son, Dad? What reason would I have to be a serial killer?" He took a step back in shock.

"Stop playing this charade, Light!" He bellowed. "I know who you really are!"

"I'm n-not lying t-though. I'm not Kira!" He stuttered, acting as if he was afraid of what his father could do. Light now knew that the Doctor was an associate of L since only L could get this kind of information to the police. This meant that his father knew everything and that information made him a threat. Threats needed to be eliminated at any cost. He had to find all the task force members and execute them. But was this a test from L? Was he trying to determine if he really was Kira? However, if he spoke to the Doctor, it meant he knew everything about the Death Note. That means this wasn't a test. They could've figured out that he was Kira and the police could be surrounding the place at the second. They didn't have all the evidence to convict him though since the killings continued even when they confiscated the Death Note. Luckily, he kept paper on him at all times and wrote the names on the scraps he had left. He asked Ryuk for some pages from his notebook but the shinigami refused as he always did. Now, he was in this predicament, he had a piece of the Death Note in his pocket, along with a pin. This could be his way out. Knowing his father, he probably went against L's permission and told him that he was a suspect. This meant that he could silence him without an audience. On the other hand, would he be able to kill his own father? He had to. If he didn't, he couldn't become the God of the world.

"My son! I know that you are Kira. You have confessed it before!" He did know about the Doctor's and Light's conversation then. Did the Doctor record their conversation? Light messed up and he knew it. The Doctor had been pressuring him to reveal that he was Kira so the chance of the Doctor recording the conversation was extremely high. His father was an even bigger threat now.

"I'm your son! How could you trust the police and not me? You've taught me everything I know." His time was running short. He had do something soon.

"We have an associate named 'The Doctor' who informed us of your identity with proof." Soichiro barked.

"I've been framed! There's no way that I would ever be a serial killer like that."

"Just admit it, Light. There's no escaping it now. The entire task force has been informed of your identity."

Light's head lowered and his hair hid his eyes, painting them with shadows. "What? Your tiny team of what? 6 people? How can that many people do anything useful?"

Soichiro gasped at his son's sudden change in personality. Was he ready to admit it? "So you are Kira then."

Light turned to face the wall and discreetly pulled out a pouch from his back pocket. He made sure that his father didn't notice. "Even if I wasn't Kira, your opinion of me wouldn't change. You've made up your mind about me now." He slid the paper from the pouch, grabbing hold of it tightly.

"Just say you are Kira. Admit it." Light snatched the pin out of the pouch and pricked his finger with it. "Light, are you Kira?"

The crimson liquid leaked from his finger like a burst pipe. The tip of the pin was then dabbed in the blood before it touched the paper. With a malicious grin painted on his face, he wrote the name 'Soichiro Yagami' on the sheet of paper. "Kira? Me?" He asked in a curious tone. Soichiro tried to speak but Light got there first. "Was it really that easy to figure out?" Light checked his watch briefly before facing his father.

Soichiro, astonished that Light admitted it, gasped. Then, Light let the paper and pin drop to the ground with the name 'Soichiro Yagami written on it in plain sight. "Light..." He trailed off, eyes fixed to the paper. "Why did you do it?"

Light cackled briefly and grinned like a psycho. "Became I am to become God of this new world and no one will stand in my way. Not even _you._" He consulted his watch again. "Time's up."

His father, grabbed his chest in pain, as he was having a heart attack. He dropped to the ground, the pain unbearable now. Looking up for the final time, he stared at his son who was leaving the room. "Light..." He reached his hand out for his son who didn't even turn to look at him. Then he took his last breath and laid there silently with his eyes wide open and arm trailing across the ground.

Light got to the banister. "Ryuk," He said, emotionless. "We're leaving. It's not safe here anymore and if I can provide you with more entertainment, then I must become God elsewhere." Ryuk cackled and inspected Light's father's dead body that was sprawled across the ground. He couldn't believe how interesting this human was.


	20. Daddy?

**I'm on chapter 20 already. I know the chapters are short but I try and fit about 1,000 words in each. The last chapter took a dramatic turn for the worse and this one is going to see how everyone feels about it. Pretty sad, probably. I still don't own DW or DN.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 20: Daddy?**

A loud clunk was heard as the bag filled with clothes and toiletries hit the smooth wooden floor. Water splashed on the floor like rain as it dripped off a girl's face. The wind blew in and slammed the door. A woman stood shaking, rivers flowing down her face. The body on the floor was unmoving and lifeless. His head lay sideways with eyes still open and staring intently at the stairs. A hand reached out from in front on him as if he was trying to get his clutches onto something. Whatever it was, was no longer there and what it was happened to be his son, Light. Soichiro was nothing more than a useless corpse now. He gave his life trying to bring Kira to justice but his feelings for Light got in the way and took his breaths from him.

The girl was quaking in fear. "Dad?" She mumbled, halfway through crying. "Please don't be dead." The woman next to her fell to her knees and hugged the cadaver. Tears that were never ending drowned her face.

"Sayu..." The woman trailed off. "I'm so sorry."

The girl, Sayu, swallowed her sorrow. "It's not your fault, Mum." From her small pocket, she revealed a mobile phone. She typed in the number 110 and the phone began to ring. She gulped and waited for an answer.

"Hello, this is the police. What has happened?" The operator asked on the other end of the line.

Sayu spoke. "My father has just died. He was Soichiro Yagami and was working on the Kira investigation."

"Oh." was all the person on the other end could say. "I'll put you through to someone at task force headquarters."

There was an audible beep before another voice could be heard on the phone. "Hello? Who's there?" Asked a very confused voice.

"Hello, this is Sayu Yagami..." She trailed off, holding back her tears whilst attempting not to look down at her father's dead body.

"Sayu! Hey it's Matsuda! Remember me?" He said cheerfully.

She choked. "I'm sorry but I can't think right now. My father has died and I'm at home and he's right in front of me"

The cheerfulness and joy on the other end all vanished within a instant. "The Chief is dead?"

Sayu began crying uncontrollably. "Y-yes..." She blurted out, resulting in further tears.

"I'll ring you back in a minute and I'll send someone there." He said solemnly and hung up the phone. In the supposedly task force headquarters, Matsuda punched in the number that the Doctor told him to ring in emergencies and there couldn't be a bigger emergency than the head of the police task force dying.

The phone began to ring but almost instantly, someone picked up on the other end. "Hello? Matsuda, what do you want?" Questioned the voice that sounded much like the Doctor's.

"Well, Doctor," He mumbled. "The Chief has died."

He could hear a stressed and angry voice through the phone. The phone hadn't been hung up but the Doctor wasn't speaking into anymore and it sounded like he had to catch Kira more than ever now. "Matsuda. Where is Soichiro and where did he die?"

Matsuda gulped. "He died at home and is still there. His daughter is there at the moment."

"I'm going to hand you over to L and I'm going to the crime scene." The Doctor barked into the receiver. Matsuda could hear a fumble as the Doctor dropped to phone on what probably was a table and could hear faint instructions to L that something happened and that he would be telling L about it. Matsuda sighed. Tonight was definitely the worst night ever.

The receiver picked up the phone and the clear voice of L could be heard. "Matsuda. Explain." were the only two words he uttered.

Matsuda cleared his throat. "The Chief is dead. He died at his house and is still there. His daughter is at the house with him."

"Any other details?" Asked an unfazed L.

"No, Ryuzaki."

L clearly sighed. "Next time, find out more. There isn't enough information that you gave me. It doesn't help me find where Light is so that I can catch him."

Matsuda questioned dumbly. "What? Do you think that Light killed his own father?"

"Yes, I think that the chief told his son about his suspicions and Light killed him for it. Kira doesn't let anyone stand in his way, not even his family." L stated. "I thought you would've already figured that out by now. Why do you think I told the chief to avoid Light?"

"You were the one who sent him home! If you didn't want him to speak to Light then you shouldn't have told him to go home!" Matsuda accused.

L muttered. "I told him to avoid unnecessary contact with Light. I didn't tell him to admit all evidence against him and I thought that he wouldn't. However, it sadly seems that I was wrong."

"Now the Chief is dead." Matsuda stated.

"The Doctor has gone to pick up the chief's family so they don't get harmed. Or at least, that is what I think he will do anyway. When he does, he is going to gether some evidence for me to inspect so we can track down Kira and we will definitely bring him to justice." L said proudly. Now that the chief was dead, his family might be killed to and as much as he would hate the Doctor bringing them to L, he'd do it anyway. The Doctor would do it his way and there was nothing to stop him.


	21. Saving Sayu

**I finally updated! I've been quite busy finishing school and stuff and now have some free time! This chapter won't be the most exciting but it will become very exciting. Trust me. I still don't own DW or DN.**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 21: Saving Sayu**

Sayu stared, gawking at the blue box in front of her. It was quite astonishing how it appeared in front of her in the living room. She'd never seen anything like it before and wondered exactly why it was there in the first place. Was this the help that Matsuda was talking about? The door opened a man's silhouette broke up the light in the doorway. He stepped forward, straightening his bow tie.

"You must be Mr Yagami's daughter." He extended a hand to her. "Hello, I'm the Doctor and I'm here to help." He proclaimed with a childish grin. On the floor, Sayu's mother was still weeping on her father's dead body. Sayu shakily shook his hand and stared down at her mother. The Doctor followed her eyesight to see the deceased man on the floor. "This is Mr Yagami then." He gulped. "I am going to do everything that I can to make sure that Kira will not do this to you. I promise to keep you and your mother safe."

Sayu's mother, Sachiko, wiped her eyes and propped herself up. "We should've stopped him from investigating this. He said it would be dangerous but if we tried harder to convince him, he might not be..." She trailed off, unable to utter the final word in the sentence.

The Doctor stood in complete silence which was uncommon for him. He didn't know what to say. He knew why Soichiro died. There was only one reason. However, could he tell Sayu and Sachiko this? Was the truth better than a lie this time? "You know what happened, don't you?" Sayu interrupted his thoughts.

He cleared his throat. "Do you want to know the truth even if it will break your heart and hurt you more than lies?"

"Yes, he's my dad and I want to know. I don't care if Kira tries to kill me. I need to know." Sayu pleaded.

The Doctor looked straight into her eyes, focused intently. "Kira infiltrated the house. He must've broke in to gather information on your father and your Dad must've come home. Kira would've killed him, especially if Mr Yagami knew who Kira was." He gritted his teeth. It wasn't all lies. Yes, Soichiro did know who Kira was and Kira killed him in his house but what he wouldn't say is that Light was Kira and he was already here when Mr Yagami came home. That was the only reason why Soichiro would've died.

"Are you telling the truth?" Sayu asked innocently.

"Yes." He replied bluntly.

"Now, can I ask you to go in my TARDIS here?" He ushered them inside the blue box, answering all their questions with lies if he needed to. After the shock that arose in the blue box, the Doctor set off back to HQ.

At HQ, Aizawa was arguing with L. "What do you mean that the chief is dead?"

L sighed. "I mean that Kira has killed the chief using his Death Note."

"B-but we took the Death Note and that should mean that Light couldn't kill anymore! How is he still killing?"

"He must have a scrap of the Death Note still with him. That means that he can still kill as Kira. I thought that I explained that." L explained confidently.

"How is Light able to kill his own father though? I thought that Kira was heartless but this is going too far. I can't believe that the chief would openly admit to his son that he knew that he was Kira." Aizawa protested.

"Yes, I understand what you mean. I thought that too but I believe that the chief allowed his emotions to get in the way and this made him vulnerable."

Aizawa sighed. "Then Light is Kira then." He admitted openly.

Standing at the door of the room, with mouth gaping open, was a girl. Her arms shook uncontrollably. "Light is Kira?" She muttered, almost inaudible. "My brother is Kira?" Sayu's eyes were wide open and directly behind her stood a shocked Sachiko with tears streaming down her face like rivers.

L stared at Sayu blankly. "Doctor, give us notice when the visitors come next time." He sighed. "You're creating more issues for us to deal with."

Sayu clenched her fists. "Issues!? Is that what we are? A problem?" She sprinted up to L, ready to hit him. Her arm swung forward with all the force from her sadness and anger.

He caught the hand that was to hit him. "I didn't want you to be sad. It is better for everyone if you didn't know because then you wouldn't be in danger. Kira is now more likely to kill you now that you know his identity. That is the reason why Mr Yagami is dead." He blankly answered. "I am Ryuzaki. You'll be staying here until we can bring Kira to justice. Watari, take them to the bedroom." L ordered, letting go of the girl's hand.

Tears streamed down her face, neverending. She followed the white haired man with her mother whose hand she held. She understood now why they lied even though she told the Doctor that she didn't care whether she lived or died. He knew what was best and now they were in a worse predicament. But at least they'd be safe in the hotel or as safe as they could be. Sayu gulped. Light knew their names and faces. He wasn't afraid to kill her father so what kept her safe? Maybe he thought that she didn't know. She hoped it would stay that way because death wasn't on her agenda.


	22. Crap Telly

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I won't be updating for another week since I'll be going on a camp with the army cadets but then I'll be back to update then. I've been super busy finishing a video game for my friend and now I decided to create another one as a sequel to 'To The Moon' but I'll be updating this fic too.**

**Thanks Only a Guest for liking my fic. It means a lot.**

**FaithfulAizen, I will update in a week or so and it will be great. Yes, Misa will appear and probably in the next chapter as well. It's going to work out slightly different considering all that's happened so far.**

**Thank you doublegengar05, gilliande and FaithfulAizen for the favourites and follows**

**Thanks MysteryGirl7Freak, the Composcreator and yoyohihi5 for the follows.**

**A big thanks to everyone who has actually read this story. It's the reason why it keeps going~**

**EDIT: I'm back from my camp so here's a chapter to make up for the late update. I'll try and fit writing more chapters around everything. I've been away with my parents and then I had to catch up on SAO II and Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus. But I'm back now and I hope you like this chapter. Please follow/favourite/review :)**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 22: Crap Telly**

It had been a while since Light had disappeared and the task force had found no luck in locating him. They'd tried all their options in trying to find him like using the Doctor's sonic, the TARDIS, satellites etc.. but to no avail. It was as if he'd vanished off the face of the Earth. The number of criminals having heart attacks hadn't decreased which had lead the task force to believe that Light was still in possession of some pages of the notebook, despite the fact that the Doctor had taken it. Some of the members were beginning to believe that Light was no longer Kira even though L had continuously rolled out evidence against him. Sayu and Sachiko were safe and were constantly under police surveillance, thanks to Aizawa's persuasion.

L gave up going to school soon after Light's disappearance as the time there was valuable to the investigation or rather, the hunt for Light Yagami. The Doctor had decided to travel in the TARDIS to check up on the task force every now and again since his patience deteriorated. L had deduced that Light had been using the Death Note to stay hidden because the Doctor had informed him that the note could control a person's actions before death and that a small death had been used to cover up the help he received. At some point, they all knew that the pages of the note would run out and that would be when Light would be more vulnerable. Matsuda had suggested that Light might have the eyes of a shinigami now but the idea was quickly dashed as L had informed him that it wasn't Kira's ideals to give up his life. If Kira was going to be God, he would reign for a long time.

At the second, the task force were going over information again as usual. The Doctor had dropped by for the evening with Amy and Rory and they all were analysing the locations of the deaths, the actions of the people, their crimes and so forth. Being bored as usual, Matsuda was watching TV and crap TV for that matter. It was Sakura TV which everyone knew to be the worst channel ever but the moronic police officer continued to watch it much to everyone's disappointment. Then, something sparked the attention of L as the words "In other words, all reporters and staff here are Kira's hostages." Everyone whipped around as the word Kira was mentioned and began to watch the usually bad TV.

The newsman on the telly continued to talk. "Aside from that, we have a professional obligation to share this message with you. I assure you this is not a hoax and that Sakura Tv is not airing this tape for the purposes of sensationalism."

"Kira's hostages?" Aizawa muttered as L continued to stare intently at the TV. The Doctor held up his finger to his lips and Aizawa found himself unable tp speak.

"Four days ago, our programme director here at Sakura TV received four tapes. After a thorough examination, there can be no doubt that they are from Kira himself. The first tape we received contained a prediction regarding the time of death of two suspected criminals who'd recently been arrested, and as predicted, the exact time that Kira specified, both men died of heart attacks yesterday. Kira has instructed us to air the second tape today at exactly 5:59PM and we do intend to comply with his demands. This should offer proof of his powers by predicting yet another death. Beyond that, we understand that it contains a message to all the people of the world from Kira."

The members of the task force gasped in shock except from the Doctor and L whose cogs were turning in their heads. "This has to be another fake, don't you think?" Asked an afraid Ukita.

"I doubt it," Matsuda answered. "I'm pretty sure Sakura TV wouldn't stoop that low."

"And now the video." Interrupted the TV before the word 'Kira' was spread across it.

Silence. A cough. Then a voice. "I am Kira. If this video is being aired on April 18th at exactly 5:59PM as I requested, then the time now is 5:59 47... 48... 49... Please change the channel to Taiyou TV; the news anchor Mr Hibima Kazuhiko will die of a heart attack at exactly 6 o' clock."

The member gasped before L yelled. "Change it!" With swift haste, Watari changed the channel.

It revealed a dead man sitting on a TV set. His head tilted back and his lifeless body just sat there in full view of the world. The members were shocked yet again. "It can't be..." Muttered Matsuda. People rushed onto the TV set and shook the corpse, trying to wake him up from his eternal slumber but alas, it cannot be done.

"How could he?!" Yelled an angry Ukita just as L asked to change the channel back and for another TV or two.

On Sakura TV, the word 'Kira' was still plastered across the screen. "I will present you with another victim. My next target is NHN TV commentator, Mr Kobaizumi Seiji who is scheduled to appear on a live broadcast who is adamant to defy Kira."

"Ryuzaki?" Asked a scared Matsuda.

"Change it to channel 24." Ordered L, his eyes yet to leave the TV.

A dead man was seated on a panel on this channel. People gasping in shock and horror, stepping back from him.

"Please change it back." L mumbled solemnly.

"Now that you've seen proof of my powers," Kira stated. "you should have no trouble believing that I am Kira."


	23. Eyes of a Shinigami

**Here's another chappie for now~ Enjoy! Please follow/fav/review :)**

* * *

**A Murderer and a Time Machine**

**Chapter 23: Eyes of a Shinigami**

L awoke from his thinking daze along with the Doctor and in unison, they yelled "Stop this broadcast!"

"We can't let him finish!" Added L. The Doctor fumbled around with his sonic, trying to disrupt the TV signal but to no avail.

"We need to call Sakura TV now!" Yelled Amy, rushing to the phone and handing it to Matsuda who began to make a call.

Aizawa attempted to call them. "It's no good! I'm trying but none of my contacts at the station have their phones on."

"And nobody's picking up at reception either." Matsuda added to everyone's dismay.

"Dammit!" Yelled Ukita as he made a beeline for the door.

"Ukita!" Rory looked over to him.

"I'll stop this broadcast myself if that's what it takes!" He exclaimed, leaving the room.

Kira continued to speak. "People of the world, please listen to me. The last thing I want to do is kill the innocent. I hate evil and love justice. I've always thought of the police as allies, not as enemies. I intend to create a new world. A perfect world that is free from evil. If you agree to join me in my mission, I know we can make it happen. As long as no one tries to catch me, I promise that innocent will not die. Even if you don't agree with me, all I ask is that you don't publicise your views in the media. If you can do that, you will be spared. All you have to do now is be patient. I can create a better world you will all enjoy. Say goodbye to the world as you know it. Soon we will have a new world ruled by malevolence for honest people. Try to imagine it, a world the police and I will word together for justice in."

The Doctor flashed back to reality. "Amy, Rory get in the TARDIS! We're going to the station!" He said as he darted for the blue box that sat in the corner of the room. However before he entered, he was yet again interrupted by one of the TVs.

Matsuda stared at it, putting down the phone. "Aizawa, look!"

Aizawa's head spun around to see the terrible image on the telly. Ukita lie on the ground outside of the Sakura TV studio, no more breaths leaving his body. It lay there with no signs of life. Everyone's jaws hung open in disbelief, unable to comprehend that one of them was dead.

"Ukita... dammit! Kira did this!" Aizawa said, shaking uncontrollably. He began to leave to room but was stopped short.

"Mr Aizawa," L shouted. "Where are you going?"

Aizawa stared at the door. "Where do you think? I've got to go there."

L looked behind him at the shaken man. "You can't. Think about this rationally."

"What! You just want me to sit here and watch TV!" Exclaimed Aizawa.

"If this is truly the work of Kira, you'll just meet the same fate if you go there."

"You told us that Kira couldn't kill without a name!"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Only without the eyes of a shinigami."

Aizawa turned to face the time lord. "What? What's that?"

"The eyes of a shinigami allows someone to see a person's name and life span. Kira didn't originally possess these traits but it seems that he does now."

Matsuda's eyes opened in shock. "Does that mean that we aren't safe anymore?"

"Working on this investigation made you unsafe to begin with." Amy added.

The Doctor turned the key in the TARDIS's lock. "I'm going to that TV station and I'm getting those tapes." He looked back. "Because I'm not so sure that this is the Light Yagami we know."

He entered the TARDIS and it began to dematerialize before them. Amy and Rory stood there in silence as the Doctor flew away in his box. He wasn't about to be beaten by this Kira or any other Kira for that matter. They'd just killed his friend and he doesn't respond well to that kind of thing. If this was the lead they needed, why did it have to mean the death of his friend. He's always surrounded by death but no more here. He didn't want anymore people to die at the hands of this Kira. What he was going to do was stop Kira, even if it killed him.

Upon arriving at the studio, he marched into the office. "Give me the Kira tapes and end this broadcast, now!" He demanded.

The man, he assumed to be in charge, answered him. "I can't! Kira's got my hands tied! If I stop the broadcast then the board of directors dies."

The 1000 year old man stared at him. "I don't care. My friend is dead because of you and you better be more worried about what I will do rather than Kira!"

He gulped. "Fine, take the tapes but our deaths will be on your conscience."

"Don't worry about your lives, I can easily stop Kira from taking them." The Doctor answered.

The man handed over the tapes to the time lord who left the station as mysteriously as he got there. He had some evidence. Things were about to get more interesting.


End file.
